Our Band, Our Friendship, Our Love
by shin shibuya
Summary: "gak jadi ke villa?" Uruha diomelin sama memba lain. "terus latihannya dimana?" semua memba rada bingung, apalagi lagu kedua mereka belum apa-apa. Setelah Byou muncul dan deketin Reita, ternyata ada sosok baru muncul dan siapa dia? UPDATE chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

yup! akhirnya Fanfic ini bisa ku publish juga! sekian lama bikin tp baru kali ini di publish! enjoy it! ^/^

* * *

Tittle : Our Band, Our Friendship, Our Love

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Pairing : Reita X Ruki, Aoi X Uruha, Kai X ... *pokoknya bacain aja dah* :D

Status : chapter I

Type : BL, AU, OOC, sedikit OC, Gaje, Ancur, rada garing, Aneh

**Warning!**

**THIS IS YAOI OF THE GAZETTE!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"awoooooooooo! Kembalikaaaaann!" teriak ku pada Aoi, teman sekelas ku yg jahil itu. Jelas saja! Dompet ku ia ambil dan diterbangkan (?) kesana kemari. Apa jadinya kalau sebuah foto tiba² melayang dari dompetku itu? Sebuah foto yg aku ambil diam² dengan kamera hape seadanya _'jika saja waktu itu aku membawa kamera'_

Oh ya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama ku Suzuki Akira, kau bisa memanggil ku Reita atau Rei. Aku sekolah di musical high school jepang. Di sekolah ini kami khusus belajar musik, bagaimana caranya bermain alat musik, juga bagaimana caranya bernyanyi.

Langsung ke permasalahannya. Semua pasti bertanya² maksud dari foto yg aku sembunyikan dalam dompet ku itu. Jangan bilang² ya! Sebenarnya itu foto teman satu grup band ku.

Namanya Matsumoto Takanori. Nama yg bagus kan? Nama panggilannya adalah Ruki. What a Cute name! *nosebleed*

Kenapa kami bisa jadi satu grup band? Aku berterimakasih pada sensei Miyavi yg mempertemukan kami (nangis bombay).

Ruki, anak baru pindahan dari sekolah lain. Dengar² dia pindah ke sekolah ini karena ingin memperdalam skill nyanyinya. Dan memang tidak salah, walaupun sekolah di high school umum, suaranya sangat bagus! Jernih dan teratur! Bisa nada tinggi juga nada rendah, benar² perfect. Aku terkagum² padanya saat dihukum bernyanyi di depan kelas. Hukuman karena ia tertidur saat pelajaran.

**~Flashback : On~**

"saatnya membagi kelompok band anak²!" teriak sensei mencengo kan kami yg tengah bermain judi (?) kartu itu.

"kelompok band?" Tanya kami hampir serempak.

"ya! Kelompok band, setiap kelompok terdiri dari 5 orang dan setiap kelompok harus membuat lagu sendiri. Dengan kata lain menciptakan lagu sendiri!"

Ada yg mangut², ada yg mengeluh, ada yg diam saja, ada yg bingung dan ada yg biasa² saja.

Saatnya pembagian kelompok. Sensei Miyavi menuliskan kelompok dan nama² anggotanya. Hei! Aku berada di kelompok 3! Bersama… Kai, Uruha, Aoi dan… Matsumoto Takanori.

Tunggu sebentar. Matsumoto Takanori? Ku ingat² seseorang bernama Matsumoto Takanori yg ada di kelas.

_'Matsumoto Takanori'_ gumam ku.

"ya Reita?" sahut Ruki terlihat bingung karena aku 'memanggilnya'. Aku langsung cengo saat ia menyahut.

_'aku gak mimpi kan?'_ batin ku.

_'aku satu kelompok dengannya, kyaaaaaaa!'_ batinku lagi

Hei! Tapi kelompok apa ini?

Kai. Cowok yg suka menebar senyum, imut, dan pembawaannya tenang. Terkadang kami suka bilang "sok imut kau!" padanya.

Uruha. Cowok 'cantik' yg terkesan hot and sexy. Tak salah banyak yg naksir dia, terutama cowok² yg 'tertipu' padanya.

Aoi. Cowok jahil nan gaje, termasuk hentai akut dan suka jaim. Hoby baca hentai manga, suka jahil dan terkadang jaimnya gak ketolongan.

Ruki. Cowok 'mungil' dengan suara emasnya, pendiam dan suka menyendiri. Tak begitu banyak yg aku tau tentangnya, yg aku tau ia tak suka berbaur. Dan hanya saja ia suka naik ke atap dan menulis sesuatu, tidak tau apa.

Lalu aku.

Ah.. tak perlu menjelaskan tentang diri ku lah! Kau akan tau sendiri nanti. Yg jelas aku ini anak biasa² saja. Agak sedikit aneh sih, karena aku memakai noseband. Bukan karena aku pesek loh! Hanya saja aku merasa nyaman menggunakannya.

Syukurnya di sekolah ini tidak ada larangan dalam degisn, semua murid boleh mengekspresikan dirinya dalam bentuk apapun (?), seperti menyemir rambut, menggunakan tindikan dan berdandan layaknya pemain band rock. Yang penting tetap memakai seragam sekolah. Itulah keunggulan sekolah kami.

And to the point…

Pertanyaannya. Apa kami bisa menjadi anggota band yg kompak? Dengan sikap kami yg berbeda² dan 'aneh' ini.

Kurasa akan berat.

**~Flashback : Off~**

"Ya sudah! Nih dompet lu! Gw gak tertarik sama isinya, paling² cuma uang 3000 yen" ejek Aoi seraya mengembalikan dompet ku.

"Setidaknya di dompet gw masih ada uang! Sialan nih awo" ujarku sambil memeriksa dompet, siapa tau ada yg hilang.

"Bagus. Gak ada yg hilang dari dompet gw" kataku masih seraya memeriksa dompet.

"Sialan lu! Gw mana mungkin jadi maling" sahut Aoi sambil mengacak² rambut mohawk ku.

"Jadi ancur nih rambut!" ku pukul si Awo dengan penggaris. Aoi hanya tertawa renyah.

"Hei, gimana kalau hari ini sepulang sekolah kita langsung latihan?" Tanya Kai yg tiba² mendatangi kami. Aku dan Aoi sedikit kaget.

Kami mana pernah ngobrol dekat begini. Iya karena kami memang gak akrab sama Kai. Begitu pula dengan Uruha dan Ruki.

"Boleh saja, studio musik mana yg mau kita pakai?" Tanya Aoi tepat sasaran (?).

_'Tumben nih orang lancer banget ngomongnya. Biasanya juga gagap'_ batinku.

"Gw yg atur, gw kan yg jadi ketua jadi serahin aja semuanya ke gw, nanti gw urus deh semua" sahut Kai tenang. Sebagai Info, sensei memilihnya sebagai Ketua. Bagus juga sih, soalnya dia yg paling punya 'kepala dingin' daripada kami.

"Kalau gitu kasih tau aja yg lain, nanti pulang sekolah kita jangan pulang dulu. Ngumpul di kelas, oke?" usul ku pada Kai.

"Oke, gw kasih tau Uruha sama Ruki dulu ya" jawab Kai sambil berjalan ke arah Uruha dan Ruki, memberitahu rencana yg tadi.

"Lihat si Uru, lagi² ngaca lagi² ngaca. Gak bosen apa?" Tanya Aoi padaku.

"Yee! Mana gw tau, 'cewek' kayak dia mana bosen ngaca sih" sahut ku sambil menaikkan sebelah alis ku.

**~Pulang sekolah~**

"Oke, kita ngumpul disini karena kita satu band. Langsung aja ga usah banyak cincong, kita tentuin siapa yg akan bermain alat musik apa" kata Kai si ketua band.

"gw main gitar deh" Aoi sontak langsung menjawab Kai.

"Oke, gitar di pegang Aoi. Kalo gitu gw pegang drum, coz gw jago main drum. Sisanya vokal, bass sama satunya apaan?" tanya Kai pada kami.

"gw ambil bass, gw pinter main bass" sahutku. Ya, aku memang pintar main bass, bahkan permainan bass ku bisa di bilang 'tak tertandingi'.

"Karena Ruki bisa nyanyi, lu jadi vokal aja ya?" tanya Aoi pada Ruki. Ruki mengangguk pelan.

"nah lu jadi apaan?" tanya Kai pada Uruha.

"umm, gw…" Uruha meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir sambil mikir. _'cewek banget sih loe!'_ batinku.

"gw gitar jg deh sama kaya Aoi" ujar Uruha sambil senyam senyum gak jelas ke Aoi. Aoi sweetdrop seketika.

"baiklah² semuanya udah di tentuin, sekarang coba deh kita mainin lagu apa gitu" kata Kai menengahkan.

"mau mainin lagu apaan?" tanya Uruha sambil 'sok' bergaya imut. _'cewek banget sih loe!'_

"yg simple² aja lah! Coba nih lagunya SuJu yg sorry²" kata Aoi gaje.

"ya mana bisa kali wooooo! Inget! Kita band rock! ROCK!" teriak ku pada Aoi, SuJu mah beda aliran kali.

Akhirnya kami memainkan lagu Twinkle² Little Star (?)

* * *

*Author di gebukin*

Reita : yg keren nape?

Aoi : ho'oh! Dari pada ntu, mending juga SuJu sorry² *Aoi di gampar Kai*

Author : sudah² lagunya di ganti sama Laruku aja lah, soal judul apa aja boleh

Kai : nah gitu kek dari tadi

Author : 'cerewet amat sih, sukur² gw jadiin fanfic' *author di lempar duren*

* * *

**~Bek tu stori (baca : back to story)~**

Setelah coba² mainin lagu dari band laruku, kami pun istirahat sejenak.

"btw, band kita mau di kasih nama apa? Kan sensei miya bilang harus pakai nama band" tanya Aoi pada kami semua.

_'tumben nih otak awo encer, sampe inget kata sensei biasanya gak tau²'_

"gimana kalau super junior?" Uruha dengan semangat memberi saran. Alhasil kami semua sweetdrop berjama'ah.

"ah sedeng lu! Itu boy band korea!" kata Awo. _'buset dah ni orang, hapal bener?'_

"karena kita semua gaje, gimana kalau di kasih nama gajebow?" kata Kai bikin kami sweetdrop untuk ke 2 kalinya.

"wah! Tambah gila aja lu! Ganti dah ganti!" kata ku sambil banting² bantal (?)

"gimana kalau Gazet?" kata Ruki. _'apapun namanya kalau Ruki yg saranin sih, gw acc aja'_ batin ku sambil senyum² bikin Uruha yg lihat jadi ilfil.

"ih! Jijik gw lihat muka loe Rei! Ih loe ngapain?" tanya Uruha pakai tampang bingung+jijik.

"ah sialan lu! Bilang aja kalau naksir! Gak usah pakai jijik² segala!"

* * *

Kai : heh author! Anak buah gw kebanyakan cincong neh! Baikin kek!

Author : nee? Salah ndiri punya anak buah alay gitu *di gampar pake ikan*

* * *

**~bek tu stori (baca : back to story)~**

"bagus! Gimana kalau kita tambahin belakangnya, jadi Gazette?" usul ku.

Dan ternyata usul ku di terima masyarakat (?).

Aku tersenyum pada Ruki, berterimakasih karena nama yg ia usulkan.

Ruki pun membalas senyumanku, membuat ku blushing kayak udang habis di rebus.

* * *

neee! udeh! chapter I nya cuma sampai sini, nanti shin bakal bikin lanjutannya :D

btw, maaf kalo fanfic ini gaje dan jelek T_T

yg jelas, shin bikin ni fanfic Just For Fun!

dan di persembahkan utk **The Gazette** tercinta *terharu*

please, Don't Flame key?

Don't Forget, R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Oke! This is part 2 of Our Band, Our Friendship, Our Love. Enjoy it ya! ^/^

* * *

Tittle : Our Band, Our Friendship, Our Love

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Pairing : Reita X Aoi, Reita X Ruki

Status : chapter II (dua)

Type : BL, AU, OOC, sedikit OC, Gaje, Ancur, rada garing, Aneh

**WARNING!**

**THIS IS YAOI OF THE GAZETTE!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**~flashback : On~**

"bagus! Gimana kalau kita tambahin belakangnya, jadi Gazette?" usul ku.

Dan ternyata usul ku di terima masyarakat (?).

Aku tersenyum pada Ruki, berterimakasih karena nama yg ia usulkan.

Ruki pun membalas senyumanku, membuat ku blushing kayak udang habis di rebus.

**~flashback : Off~**

* * *

Saatnya istirahat. Seharian kerja (?) main musik bikin badan pegel.

Udah kayak pekerja bangunan.

"saatnya minum Extrim JOZ!" ujarku seraya menuju kebawah untuk kedapur.

(NB : dilarang keras menyebutkan merek makanan atau minuman)

Hahahahahahahahaha!

*author di lempar kulkas*

**~bek tu stori (baca : back to story)~**

Setelah mengambil minuman berenergi aku membawanya ke atas tepatnya dikamarku.

Sambil buka² facebook dan twitter lewat laptop aku pun duduk dibawah.

* * *

Reita : All! Add aku ya! Ketik *************** (sensor) di pencarian facebook dan twitter mu!

Author : *getok* ini bukan ajang promosi tau!

Reita : ini takkan ada artinya! (?) *lempar pisang*

Author : *bergaya ala matriks dan berakhir dengan kepala di tong sampah* DX

(NB : nama facebook merupakan rekayasa author! Kalopun kalian bener² cari, gak akan ada yang asli deh hahaha)

*Author di lempar ke kolam renang anak²*

* * *

**~bek tu stori (baca : back to story)~ (again?)**

Karena bingung mau apa, aku membuat status baru di facebook.

akhir² ini aku memang suka membuka facebook dari pada twitter.

Dan asal tau aja, aku sudah temenan sama Ruki di facebook! Hahahahaha!

Wow, baru saja aku membuat status telah ada notif baru.

* * *

. Aoi Shiroyama mengomentari status anda

. Aoi Shiroyama menyukai status anda

* * *

'_Wah ternyata dia online juga' _aku tertawa kecil.

Dengan segera ku klik notif tersebut dan membacanya.

* * *

**Suzuki Akira** Hari ini senang banget! Walaupun pulang sekolah tadi harus kepeleset kulit pisang dan jatuh di parit tapi aku tetap senang! XD *gila mode : on*

**. Aoi Shiroyama menyukai ini.**

**Aoi Shiroyama **Seneng kenapa? gara² dapat tanda tangan ku ya? Hahaha ^O^

Lain kali aku kasih ciuman deh :P

* * *

(NB : tampilan diatas ada tampilan facebook ^O^)

Author : wah² ternyata seorang Reita pun bisa masuk parit! Hohohohoho!

Aoi : kau tidak boleh menyiksa (?) Reitaaaa! Kamehamehaaa! BUZZHH! (son epek)

*author lagi² berakhir di tong sampah bikini bottom (?)*

* * *

"AWOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriakku di jendela.

Tak lama Aoi keluar dari jendela seberang (?).

Bingung ya? Aku dan Aoi kan memang tetangga. Biasanya tiap malam Aoi akan mengetuk² jendela kamarku dan masuk begitu saja.

Entah apa yang kami lakukan, kadang main kartu, kadang nonton film, makan cemilan bersama, belajar main gitar atau hanya sekedar berbincang². Aoi pun juga kadang menginap dirumahku. Kami memang sangat² akrab.

"apa sih? malem² gini malah teriak, hahahahaha" ucap Aoi sambil tertawa renyah.

"itu komen kalau dilihat teman yang lain gimana?" jawabku sambil manyun.

'_mana aku baru temenan sama Ruki lagi, bisa salah paham kan'_

"ya gak apa² dong, lagian cuma kiss, week!" ejek Aoi sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Persis seperti ular berbisa (?).

"baka!" teriakku. "eh Aoi! Sini! Temani aku" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan mengajaknya kemari.

Aoi pun langsung lompat dari pagar dan menyebrang kearah kamarku. Rencanaku berhasil! Ku jitak langsung kepalanya. Terlihat Aoi kesakitan.

"Rei! Tega amat! Sakit nih!" kata Aoi sambil meringis kecil.

"salah sendiri maka nya jangan komen² sembarangan napa?" nasehatku sudah seperti duda beranak 1 (?).

"Rei jahaaat!" teriak Aoi sambil bergaya layaknya banci digodain om². Najis amat.

"brrrrr! Jijik ah wo! Jangan gitu napa?" tegurku. Aoi hanya tertawa seperti biasa.

"wo, kira² kapan ya status lajang ku ganti jadi berpacaran sama siapa gitu" tanyaku sambil menopang dagu.

"um.. sekarang juga bisa" kata Aoi terlihat serius.

"oh ya? Sama siapa?" tanyaku sambil senyum² gak jelas. Udah mirip senyum badut.

"sama aku" kata Aoi lempeng. _'APA!'_

Kujitak sekali lagi kepala Aoi. Enak aja ngomong sembarangan.

"aduh sakit nih! 2 kali lagi jitaknya! Sekali lagi ngejitak beneran aku cium nih!" ancam Aoi sambil menggaruk² (?) kepalanya.

"dasar baka! Jangan ngomong sembarangan maka nya. Masa iya Suzuki Akira berpacaran dengan Aoi Shiroyama? Gak lah!" sergahku.

"hahaha! Iya deh becanda doang kok Rei" ujar Aoi sambil tersenyum lebar 5 senti.

**~Aoi's POV~**

"hahaha! Iya deh becanda doang kok Rei" ujar ku sambil tersenyum. Senyum palsu.

Aku gak bercanda saat ini Rei, aku serius.

Dan aku gak main² soal ini.

Gimana gak, aku sudah nunggu kamu sejak kita masih kecil.

Gak mungkin aku mengelepasin kamu gitu aja.

**~Aoi's POV end~**

"hoaaam! Wo, aku sudah ngantuk nih, kamu mau nginap disini atau pulang?" tanyaku pada Aoi.

"ya tidur sama kamu lah! Males nyebrang nih" jawab Aoi sambil tersenyum nakal.

"kayaknya ada yang gak beres nih, pasti mau macem² kan! Ngaku!" tuduh ku. Aoi hanya memajang (?) wajah tak berdosa.

"gak²! Curigaan amat sih!" kata Aoi lagi. Terlukis bibirnya yang manyun.

* * *

Author : tambah jeber aja tuh bibir si Awo.

Aoi : Apa lu bilaaang! Kamehamehaaaa!

*author terbang ke awan*

Aoi : btw, bikin ffn yang mengejutkan dong?

Author : siph, gw emang udah mikirin ini semua XD

* * *

**~keesokan harinya~**

"krrriiiiiiingggggg.." (son epek jam beker)

"ehhmm.." kurenggangkan tubuh ku, sambil menggeliat² di kasur kulihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

'_dingin banget pagi ini'_ kata ku dalam hati. Mata yang masih kabur (?) tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Ku cari guling dengan meraba² sekeliling. Tersentuh olehku dada bidang yang tak memakai kain.

Bingung. Kupikir Aoi takkan tidur jika tidak memakai baju. Minimal ia memakai tanktop (?).

Kuperjelas mataku dengan mengerjap²kan nya. Kulihat di sampingku ada Aoi yang telanjang dada. Sebongkah (?) dada bidang sekilas membuat ku terpana.

Tapi cepat² kuhilangkan pikiran tersebut. Lalu ku perhatikan diriku, kemudian….

'_APA²AN INI! SESEORANG JELASKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI!'_

Kubuka selimut yang membungkus kami layaknya nasi bungkus (?) *kelipet² dong harusnya*

'_WHAT THE HELL!'_ aku dan Aoi gak pakai pakaian sama sekali!

KAMI-SAMA! HELP ME!

Aku terpana, terdiam dan tercengo².

Kuambil jam beker yang ada di meja. Ku lempar langsung ke arah Aoi.

Aoi yang tengah tertidur pun terkejut dan langsung bangun.

"aduh! Rei, kamu apa²an sih? Sakit nih kepala, bisa benjol kan" kata Aoi lempeng.

Kesal dengan jawabannya dan kurang puas akan penyiksaan (?) aku tonjok Aoi sampai bibirnya yang jeber itu berdarah.

" kamu ngapain hah! Kenapa kita telanjang gini? Tadi malam kamu ngapain! Kenapa aku gak sadar! Kenapa! Jawab Awo! Atau aku tonjok kamu beribu (berbapak) kali!" kepalan tanganku siap akan tonjokan selanjutnya.

Aoi diam sejenak. Tertunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya yang mulai gemetaran.

"Rei, aku gak maksud gini. Aku.." perkataan Aoi terpotong dengan tonjokan Reita yang sudah kesekian kalinya.

"aku rela kamu tonjokin berkali²" Ucap Aoi sambil membiarkan darahnya mengalir dari bibir.

* * *

Author : kali ini jadi bikin cerita serius deh, bisa bagus gak ya?

Aoi : seperti yang kuharapkan, hohoho

Reita : ini apa²an! Gw mau kan sama Ruki! Bukan sama Awo!

Aoi : tapi apa bedanya? Ruki laki, gw juga laki, sama aja kok. Atau lu keenakan ya sama gw?

*bibir Aoi menjalar di leher Reita, Reita hanya mendesah kecil*

Auhtor : udah ahh! Ini lanjutinnya nanti aja! Gilak!

Aoi + Reita : ganggu aja lu! *Author digepak*

Ruki : lah gw diapain dong? *Ruki di tarik Reita + Aoi kedalam kamar*

Author : udah²! Ganti topik! Come baaaack!

* * *

**~bek tu stori (baca : back to story)~**

Pertengkaran yang terjadi antara aku dan Aoi dimulai.

Aoi yang memohon² untuk minta maaf aku abaikan.

Kuanggap ia bukan lah orang yang kukenal. Maaf Aoi, aku tak suka caramu.

"hei! Kok lesu? Sakit ya?" Tanya Ruki menghampiri kursiku. Mungkin karena dari pagi aku hanya bengong dan diam.

"ah? Ruki? Oh aku gak apa² kok, cuma begadang aja tadi malam jadi pagi ini mengantuk dan gak semangat" jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Lier. Aku tau kok kamu bohong. Cerita aja sama aku. Aku kan teman bandmu, ya temanmu" kata Ruki disertai senyuman. Senyuman bagai malaikat yang turun dari surga kebumi.

*author nosebleed 1 drum*

"aku lagi gak mood nih, nanti deh kalo lagi mood aku curhat, hehe" sahutku. Sekarang senyumku bisa muncul lagi. Walaupun tak seindah malam kemarin (lagu D'Bagindas kali).

"aku bakal ada kok buat kamu, nanti ke atap yuk? Aku mau kasih tau sesuatu"

"sesuatu?" tanyaku "ya! Nanti kita bisa bareng², kamu bisa nemenin aku setiap istirahat" ucapnya semangat.

* * *

Nee! part 2 udah jadi, kira² pada tau gak nanti Ruki bakal kasih tau apa? hahaha, liat aka nanti di part 3

btw, sumpah, Shin bikin ffn ini keburu banget! Jadi kalau ceritanya ancur maklumin aja ya? ^/^

**(Tapi Shin janji, di chapter 3 bakal lebih seru daripada yang ini!** **jadi mohon bersabar ya?) ^_^**

Gimana gak? ffn yang pertama aja udah sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu.

Karena disibukkan sama daily work (sok inggris) jadi kelupaan sama ffn.

Pas inget eh udah ada review di ffn yg part 1 (shin bales kok reviewnya, liat aja dibawah)

Makanya Shin cepet² bikinnya, sekitar 2 hari Shin bikin nih ffn.

Btw maaf juga ya buat reituki lover's, cerita kali ini melibatkan Aoi.

Entah kenapa Shin lagi suka pairing Aoi X Reita, mungkin karena habis liat foto²nya Aoi yg HOT kali ya? XD

Hidup Yaoi! *Shin digebuk Yaoi Hater*

please, Don't Flame key?

Don't Forget, R&R

* * *

**Oh iya, nih ada balasan review dari shin buat :**

~**ZVPhantomhive** :

haha, gomennee~ namax juga pendatang baru ^_^

wah ide baguz, nanti akan Shin lanjutin ke chapter 3, seharusnya sih sudah keliatan dari kedekatan Ruki dan Reita di akhir fict ini, ditunggu aja ya!

salam kenal dan Arigatou review nya ^_^

~**ZPBellani** :

wuah? siapa itu Nancy? bisa kenalin gak? haha *digepak ke mars*

salam kenal dan Arigatou review nya ^_^

~**Kuro Bara no dArkY SaKurai** :

sebenarnya memang lebih cocok dengan nama gajhe band ya *digebukin gazet* XD

wah, soal pairing Shin bakal kasih kejutan deh buat yang lain, tapi yang paling ditunggu itu Reituki ya? ^_^'

salam kenal Kiky dan Arigatou review nya ^_^

~**Yuki Scorpvigirl** :

Shin juga bingung sebenernya, tiba² aja langsung kepikiran high school band, gaje atau menarik sih?

kalo gila mah gak bakal bisa review, hahaha *dilempar ke tong sampah*

makasih udah fave X)

salam kenal Yuki dan Arigatou review nya ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

akhirnya chapter 3 udah selesai juga! udah lama sih jadinya cuma baru di publish aja XD

enjoy it nee ^/^

* * *

Tittle : Our Band, Our Friendship, Our Love

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Pairing : Reita X Aoi, Reita X Ruki

Status : chapter III (tiga)

Type : BL, AU, OOC, sedikit OC, Gaje, Ancur, rada garing, Aneh, maksa, gila

* * *

**WARNING!**

**THIS IS YAOI OF THE GAZETTE!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Istirahat tiba, seperti janji aku dan Ruki naik ke atap sekolah.

kira² apa yang mau Ruki perlihatkan padaku? Apa mungkin aku mau di tembak?

Atau aku mau dibunuh? Tidaaakkk!

"hei Rei! Sini! Duduk disitu!" perintah Ruki padaku. Ia pun menunjuk² tong sampah.

'_Hah? Duduk di tong sampah? Gak salah?'_

"hem, Ruk! Gak salah aku disuruh duduk di tong sampah?" tanyaku bego.

"bukan tong sampah! Tapi yang itu!" ternyata aku salah melihat. jangan² mataku sudah rabun.

Akupun duduk di atas pagar. _'sebenernya aku mau diapain sih?'_ gumamku.

"kau tau Reita, aku sering kesini" ujar Ruki memberitahu ku _'ya aku tau Ruk'_

"biasanya aku disini kalau gak nyiptain lagu, ya ngelukis begini" katanya.

'_what! Nyiptain lagu? Melukis? Romantis!'_ kataku dalam hati. Aku sampai terharu biru mendengarnya.

Kali ini aku jadi model lukisan Ruki. Kau rasakan saja sendiri! Gimana rasanya dilukis sama orang yang kita suka! Dunia seakan milik bersama eh berdua maksudnya.

"yup! Sudah selesai!" kata Ruki. Cepat sekali melukisnya? Apa karena dia mempunyai kekuatan bulan(?).

Diperlihatkannya lukisan tersebut padaku dan _'WHAT! apa²an nih!'_

Aku kira Ruki itu pelukis professional, ternyata..

Entah apa yang ada di depanku. _'ini.. ini lukisan. Tapi seperti lukisan anak TK'_ pikirku cengo.

Lukisan apa ini? Ini aku atau monyet? Kok gak jauh beda?

"gimana Reita! Bagus kan! Aku memang berbakat! Hahahaha!" tanya Ruki sambil bergaya ala Guru Guy (naruto) dan tersenyum bodoh. Baru kali ini aku lihat kelakuan childish nya Ruki.

'_orang bodoh mana yang bilang kau berbakat?'_ pikirku tercengo².

Tak mau menyakiti aku hanya mengangguk² sambil tersenyum paksa.

'_jangan² yang aku sukai selama ini adalah orang bodoh'_ pikirku lagi.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya ku. Kulihat Ruki mulai serius menulis.

"menulis lirik" kata Ruki tersenyum. "Boleh ku lihat?" tanyaku lagi pada Ruki

"boleh, silahkan. Sekalian deh pilih lirik mana yang mau dipakai buat nanti latihan" jawab Ruki

Ku lihat semua lirik² ciptaannya. Keren juga lirik² nya.

'_Ruki, walau lukisan mu ancur banget, tapi lirik mu benar² bagus'_

Lirik Ruki juga ada yang mengandung 'kekerasan'

Waw! ROCK NEVER DIE!

"hei! kenapa gak yang ini aja di jadikan lirik lagu band kita?" usulku.

"yang ini?" tanya Ruki.

" iya, kayaknya bagus gitu liriknya" sahutku berbunga².

"kalau benar mau mainin yang ini, gimana kalau habis pulang sekolah langsung kumpul dan rapat?" ujar Ruki.

"bagus! Ayo cepat informasikan pada yang lain!" kataku. Kami pun membagi tugas.

Aku memberitahu Kai, sedangkan Ruki memberitahu Aoi dan Uruha.

* * *

**~pulang sekolah~**

"ini kopian lirik lagu buat kita nanti" Ruki memberi kami masing² lirik yang aku pilih tadi.

Kai, Aoi, serta Uruha memperhatikan baik² selembaran tersebut.

"Keren juga nih lirik, kapan bikin?" tanya Kai. Uruha cuma ngeliatin aja

"udah 2 hari yang lalu, kenapa? Jelek?" Ruki balas tanya. Kai menggeleng.

"bagus kok ni lirik, tapi permasalahannya…" Kai berhenti bicara. Uruha melongo dengan mulut terbuka.

"masalah apa lagi? Bukannya udah bagus?" kataku di susul anggukan Ruki.

"judulnya kan belum ada" sahut Aoi yang masih memperhatikan liriknya.

"oh! Kalau itu aku sudah punya!" kata Ruki semangat.

"emang apaan judulnya?" tanya Uruha polos.

"judulnya… Mole in the Beauty (tahi lalat dalam kecantikan)" jawab Ruki sambil bergaya ala cheer.

Kami semua sweetdrop tanpa terkecuali. Gila! Eek Lalat dibawa².

"gila lu! Masa iya band kita bawain lagu bagus tapi judulnya ancur?" kata Aoi.

"udah ganti aja jadi Filth in the Beauty (kotoran dalam kecantikan)" sambung Aoi lagi.

"nah! Setuju gw! Memang disini yang otaknya jalan cuma gw sama Aoi" sahut Kai.

"terus yang lain?" tanya Uruha polos.

"bego" Uruha cekek² Kai, aku cuma ber sigh ria.

"karena masih bingung gimana musiknya, kita main satu² dulu. Dimulai dari Reita, kamu main bass dulu ya mainin apa gitu biar aku bisa tentuin not² musiknya yang cocok gimana" perintah Kai pada ku.

Aku pun ikut saja. Ku mainkan melodi biasa. Setelah aku, giliran Uruha, Aoi dan nyanyian Ruki.

Ruki yang awalnya menolak ketika disuruh 'scream' oleh Kai akhirnya mulai mau.

Dan ternyata scream'an Ruki perfect! Pas dan tinggi!

Kali ini giliran Kai yang main drum. Kai memang keren, sikap tenangnya berubah menjadi ROCK! Ketika bermain drum.

Uruha yang cewek banget malah mimisan dan hampir pingsan ketika melihatnya. Untung gak perlu panggil ambulan.

"aduh! Masih bingung nih bikin musiknya" kata Kai mengeluh.

"ya udah gimana kalau nanti malam kalian kerumah gw aja? Ortuku lagi ke luar kota, kita bisa diskusiin lagu ini sekalian aja kalian nginap" ajak Ruki.

"ngapain nginap?" tanya Aoi. Kai ngangguk, Uruha diam, aku masang wajah bingung.

"Soalnya gw rada takut tidur sendiri hahaha" kata Ruki pada kami semua.

Alhasil kami semua sweetdrop berjama'ah. Badan udah segede bagong masih aja takut tidur sendiri.

* * *

Malamnya kami berkumpul di rumah Ruki.

"semuanya sudah makan?" tanya Ruki pada kami. "belum" jawab kami bersamaan.

"ih Ruki apa²an sih! Jelas aja kita belum makan! Liat dong ini masih jam 7! Yang nyuruh kami ke sini siapa sih! Kasih makan kek! Dongo banget sih!" omel Uruha dengan gaya bancinya. O-M-G.

"ahahaha! gomen², gimana kalau kita kebelakang? Panggangan udah gw siapin. Kita makan ikan bakar aja oke?" lalu kami semua ke halaman belakang.

Aku dan Ruki membakar ikan, Aoi dan Uruha menyusun² piring dan perlengkapan lainnya.

Sedangkan Kai sibuk dengan gitar akustik milik Ruki, serta secarik kertas dan pensil. Ternyata ia mulai mencari musik kami nanti.

Aoi sesekali memperhatikan ku. Aku pura² tidak tau. Maaf aku sudah terlanjur kesal padamu Aoi.

Malam hari yang sejuk dan ditemani alunan gitar Kai membuat malam ini tambah menyenangkan saja.

Bagaimana tidak? Aku membakar ikan dengan Ruki! Kyaaaaaaa! Tidaaaakk!

Lama² bukan ikan yang kebakar, tapi aku! Hahahaha!

"ya ampun! Gosong tuh gosong! Liat ikannya!" kata Uruha berteriak histeris.

Cepat² aku mengambil jepitan yang ada di atas meja. Ruki pun bermaksud ingin mengambilnya dan alhasil tangan kami bersentuhan.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap Ruki, Ruki pun melakukan hal sama. *heart efek melayang²*

Aoi yang melihat kejadian itu menjatuhkan piring yang ia pegang. Kami pun terkejut.

"ah! maaf, akan ku bereskan" kata Aoi, cepat² ia menunduk dan memunguti pecahan beling.

Karena tanpa pelindung tangan, akhirnya tangan Aoi berdarah tertusuk beberapa dari banyaknya beling. Banyak darah yang ia keluarkan.

"AOI! Semuanya cepat bantu Aoi! Tangan nya berdarah banyaaaak!" histeris Uruha. Uruha lemas karena melihat banyak darah.

Ruki mengangkat Uruha ke sofa. Sedangkan aku dan Kai memapah Aoi yang mulai tak bertenaga.

"Reita, obati dulu Aoi pakai obat merah ini. Gw mau keluar beli perban. Dirumah segede ini perbannya gak ada" kata Kai kecut. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"ya maaf, jangan salahin rumahnya dong" kata Ruki sambil manyun. Denger aja kalau orang lagi ngomongin rumahnya.

"aduh! pelan²!" kata Aoi ketika aku terlalu menekan lukanya. Aku ingin membuang sisa beling ditangannya.

"iya²! Makanya jangan gerak² napa!" bentakku pada Aoi. Aoi hanya diam.

'_salah sendiri ngambil beling gak lihat². Rasakan sendiri akibatnya'_ ucapku dalam hati.

* * *

"Rei, kamu disini aja ya. Gw sama Uruha mau keluar dulu. Si Uruha minta temenin beli coklat nih" kata Ruki sambil memajang (?) wajah setengah ikhlas setengah tidak.

"iya² gak apa, sekalian belikan aku ya Uru" kata ku menggoda Uruha. Uruha menatap ku dari kejauhan.

"beli aja sendiri, aku cuma mau beliin coklat buat Aoi kok! Kata bapak tebe kalau lagi sakit hati makan coklat aja biar seneng lagi" lah? Kan tangan Aoi yang sakit. Kok malah ke hati?

"siapa bapak tebe?" bisik Aoi padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng² gak ngerti.

"kok hati sih Uru? bukan hati! Tapi tangannya Aoi yang sakit" kata Ruki. Uruha memanyunkan bibirnya.

"sakit tangan sama sakit hati sama aja tau! sama² sakit! Bego nih Ruki"

'_ya elu yang bego kali!'_

Aku memberi isyarat pada Ruki untuk cepat membawa Uruha keluar. Kalau gak, bakal ada perang dunia. Soalnya Uruha kalau udah ngebacot gak bisa dilawan deh.

Akhirnya aku ditinggal berdua sama Aoi. Aoi sekarang hanya diam sambil berbaring di sofa.

Mungkin ia sangat kesakitan. Karena beling tadi menancap agak dalam. Aku saja sampai merinding.

Wajah Aoi yang tadinya biasa² saja kini berubah jadi pucat. Aku kalang kabut sendiri.

"kamu kenapa? Tadi barusan kena beling sekarang pucat, kalau sakit kenapa tetep maksa ke sini?" tuduhku. Aoi diam saja.

Karena khawatir aku cepat² kedapur. Ku ambil es batu di kulkas, mangkok dan.. hei? mana handuk kecilnya? Terpaksa aku pakai serbet yang (terlihat) bersih di laci dapur. Maaf ya Aoi, jidat mu harus merasakan serbet dapur. Hahahahahaha!

Dan tak lupa aku sms yang lain untuk membelikan obat demam, karena di rumah Ruki tidak ada obat demam yang biasa Aoi minum.

Cepat² ku kembali untuk mengompres Aoi. Tidak. Badannya panas sekali. Pasti karena angin diluar tadi.

Ketika aku akan mengompres dahinya, Aoi memegang tangan ku.

'_jangan² Aoi tau aku mau kompres pakai serbet'_

Aoi menatap ku lekat². "gw.. gak butuk kompres'an" katanya pelan.

"mana bisa! Kalau gak di kompres bisa² tambah sakit!" bentakku. tiba² saja Aoi langsung memelukku.

"hangat" katanya tersenyum. _'baka, saat ini masih saja bisa tersenyum'_

"Rei, aku mau tanggung jawab atas semua kesalahanku" kata Aoi tiba².

"Oh my Ghost! Aku gak bisa nikah Aoi! Please ngertiin aku!" sahut ku lebay sambil melepaskan pelukan Aoi. What? jangan² aku ketularan lebaynya Uruha lagi. Ish! amit² jabang bayi!

"kamu bisa nikah kok sama aku" gombal Aoi.

"eh? gak²! maksud aku bukan nikah!" kata Aoi ngakak. Maksud loe?

"aku mau melepasmu. Aku tau cintamu bukan untukku" lanjut Aoi dengan senyum. Senyum pahit yang baru pertama kali kulihat.

"oh, bagus lah" sahut ku datar. _'lebih baik begini daripada dia terus_²_mengejarku'_

Tapi kenapa aku gak terlalu senang dengan ucapannya Aoi? Entahlah.

* * *

"Aoi! gw dataaaang!" kata Kai. Ia membawa daun pisang. _'WHAT? Buat apa daun pisang?'_

"udah nemu perbannya?" tanyaku. Kai menggeleng.

"karena perban habis, gw bawain daun pisang aja buat perbannya" kata Kai polos.

'_hah? Mulai dah ketahuan nih bego nya Kai! Nasib² satu kelompok sama orang² gaje'_

"mana bisa daun pisang di pakai buat perban!" teriakku seraya melempari Kai dengan sendal.

"yee, gw liat di tipi pedalaman begitu tau! Pakai daun pisang aja udah! Tadi sukur gw nemu di bule sayur" kata Kai nyolot.

"emang gw ikan pepesan apa pakai daun pisang" kali ini Aoi angkat bicara.

Tak lama Ruki dan Uruha datang. Uruha borong coklat satu tas penuh. Ini orang, mau ngasih makan orang sakit atau jualan?

"Aoi! Ayo cepat makan coklat biar cepat sembuh!" kata Uruha sambil menjejalkan coklat ke mulut Aoi.

"woii! Anak orang tuh!" kata Ruki nujuk². Bukannya ngelerai malah bantuin Uruha ngejejelin coklat sambil tertawa². Dia kira mainan apa! cepat² aku menarik Aoi. Bisa mati anak orang.

'_ya Tuhan, kali ini bener² keliatan deh sarap nya'_ aku hanya menggeleng². Sepertinya yang waras hanya aku dan Aoi.

Saatnya makan malam. Kai, Uruha dan Ruki malah asik makan sendiri.

Jadi aku makan bareng deh sama Aoi, alias nyuapin Aoi.

"kok gak dikunyah sih? Udah kenyang? Atau gak enak? Please deh wo, aku sama Ruki udah susah² bakarnya. Ini juga udah aku pilihin yang paling gosong buat kamu" buset dah tega amat yang gosong buat orang sakit.

"bhuhan hitu" kata Aoi dengan mulut penuh nasi serta ikan.

"Lhu khasi hikan tulangnya dohang yang bhahnyak!" cepat² ku ambilkan tong sampah kecil buat muntahan Aoi.

"gila lu! Udah tau aku sakit gini malah di kasih makan tulang!" marah Aoi.

"haha, maaf Aoi" _'waduh hampir aja aku bikin anak orang mati!'_

* * *

Selesai makan malam, kami tak jadi latihan melihat kondisi fisik Aoi yang melemah.

Akhirnya kami tidur di kamar tamu. Karena kami berlima (Ruki gak mau tidur sendirian) maka 2 orang tidur di kasur dan 3 orang tidur dibawah. Itupun masih ada yang bacot rame².

"woii! Gini, Aoi lagi sakit! Jadi dia tidur di kasur!" kata Kai menengahi.

"gw mau tidur bareng Aoi!" pinta Uruha merengek². Mana si Uruha pakai piyama cewek lagi. Gila dah!

Kai menatap tajam Uruha. "lu kalo tidur grasak grusuk gak? kaki lu ke sana sini gak? ileran gak?"

Uruha memanyunkan bibirnya. " ih! Loe kok tau sih Kai gw kalo tidur begitu? jangan² lu meratiin gw ya! Naksir ya!" kata Uruha sambil senyum² gaje dan nunjuk² Kai. Kami semua sweetdrop tanpa terkecuali.

"Uruha! Lu tidur dibawah!" perintah Kai, Uruha lagi² memanyunkan bibirnya. Tambah lagi dah sok imutnya.

"Ruk, lu tuan rumah. Lu aja yg tidur di atas nemenin Aoi" kata Kai.

"gak ah, gw di bawah aja. Nanti kalau aku ketularan sakit gimana?" tanya Ruki. Aoi mendengus. Aku dan Kai deathglare. Uruha cekek² Ruki.

"udah²! Gw aja yang nemenin Aoi!" kataku tegas. Kasihan juga Aoi kalau gak ada yang nemenin.

"Rei, kamu harus janji sama aku. Kamu.. harus.. jagain.. Aoi! Kalo gak, kita selesai!" perintah Uruha. Aku hanya sweetdrop untuk ke dua kalinya. "nyebut Rei, nyebut" bimbing Kai.

Loe kira gw mau mati apa?

"oyasumi!" kata Kai sambil mematikan lampu. "Oyasumi!" kata kami bersamaan.

"Rei.." tengah malam panggilan Aoi membangunkan ku.

"Rei.." katanya lagi.

"Aoi? Kenapa? Haus? Atau kepalanya sakit?" tanyaku. Jujur, kali ini aku khawatir sekali pada Aoi.

Aoi menggeleng lemah. "dingin" ujarnya.

Cepat² aku ke lemari, siapa tau ada selimut tambahan. Dan benar, ada satu selimut. Lumayan tebal.

Aku selimuti Aoi. Kali ini dia memakai selimut dobel.

"seharusnya gw bilang dari awal" kata Aoi. Cemas dan bingung. Dia mau bilang apa? Ya Tuhan.

"kenapa Aoi?" kataku cemas.

"gw itu, gak bisa tidur pakai AC, biasanya pakai kipas angin doang" ya elah! Aku sweetdrop sampai nindih Uruha. Untung Uruha gak sadar.

"ya udah, ya udah. Gw matiin ya" kirain kenapa, ternyata kedinginan nya karena AC, kampungan juga nih Awo.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda. Aoi tetap menggigil hebat.

Aku sampai tak bisa tidur, sudah di kasih obat, sudah di kompres, tetap saja Aoi begitu.

Ku tatap yang lain, malah enak²an aja tidurnya. Tangan Uruha ke muka Ruki, kaki Ruki ke perut Kai, kai sendiri malah ngigo² gak jelas. Pas banget udah bego nya mereka bertiga.

Kutatap wajah Aoi yang pucat dan kedinginan. Kasihan sekali.

"Rei.." panggilnya. "kenapa? Masih dingin?" Aoi mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat² lemas.

"kali ini aja, bisa gak peluk gw?" kata Aoi lagi. Hah? "supaya hangat" sambungnya.

Mau tak mau aku memeluk Aoi, semoga dengan ini bisa membuatnya hangat.

"semoga cepat sembuh" bisik ku lembut di telinga Aoi.

* * *

**~Besok paginya~**

"bagus ya pagi² udah peluk²an, hahahaha!" kata Ruki sambil tertawa renyah.

"ih! Reita! Bangun! Kok malah kamu sih yang peluk Aoi! Tuh kan Kai! Seharusnya emang aku yang tidur bareng Aoi!" Uruha menghentak²kan kakinya dan mengguncang²kan badan Kai.

"udah² jangan di ganggu. Kasihan nanti tidurnya terganggu. Tapi ada hikmahnya kan Aoi tidur bareng Reita? Tuh badannya Aoi gak panas lagi" kata Kai tenang, senyumnya mengembang menahan tawa.

Ternyata aku dan Aoi telat bangun. Pemandangan yang seharusnnya hanya kami yang tau malah terlihat Kai, Uruha dan Ruki. Tapi tak ada yang complain, hanya Uruha aja yang marah² gaje.

"Rukiiii..! marahin Reita dong! Kok dia peluk² Aoi waktu tidur!" bujuk Uruha pada Ruki.

"udah² gitu aja di permasalahin" kata Kai datar. Kai lebih memilih mengoles roti nya dengan selai coklat daripada meributkan masalah tadi.

"marahin sendiri, hahaha!" sahut Ruki sambil meminum jus nya. Untung gak keselek.

Uruha yang di abaikan hanya melahap roti sambil menggembung²kan pipinya. Lucu sekali.

Aoi duduk di teras belakang menghirup udara pagi yang belum tercemar.

"Aoi! Sarapan!" kata Ruki mengajak Aoi sarapan. Aoi hanya menengok dan tersenyum.

"Rei, bawain roti buat Aoi." Kai menyodorkan roti selai coklat padaku.

"kok gw sih? Ruki aja tuh, atau Uruha" sahutku yang asik menonton kartun pagi. Buset dah, anak² banget. Mana gak mau di ganggu lagi.

"lu liat aja tuh mereka" aku dan Kai sama² melihat Ruki dan Uruha yang lempar²an daun pisang tadi malam. Aku dan Kai hanya melihat dengan cengo. _'gak Uruha, gak Ruki, sama aja!'_ salah Kai nih bawa² daun pisang segala.

"ya udah sini aku aja"

"wo, sarapan. Nambahin tenaga buat latihan" kata ku datar sambil menyodorkan roti.

Aoi menatapku tanpa ekspresi dan mengambil roti dari tanganku.

Kenapa tiba² dia jadi sediam ini? Kesambet?

* * *

Apa yang terjadi pada Aoi? kenapa ia diam saja? dan terkesan memendam sesuatu?

* * *

yup! jadi juga nih chapter 3, susah payah shin mikirin di publish gak ya, bagus gak ya, nanti di review gak ya

wuah! pusing sendiri! T_T

sebenernya udah lama chapter ini jadinya, cuman ya bingung aja, pas gak nih -_-

gimana ff nya? gaje? ancur? aneh? maksa? tidaaaaaaaakkkk! *digebukin XD

disini udah keliatan nih Reita suka sama siapa, pada tau kan? XD

shin jadi kasian sama Aoi, cintanya bertepuk sebelah kaki T_T *plak

tapi liat aja deh gimana jadinya, kan shin yang bikin ini ff XD *egois

please, Don't Flame key?

Don't Forget, R&R

* * *

**Oh iya, nih ada balasan review dari shin buat :**

~Kuro Bara no dArkY SaKurai :

hahaha, maaf deh di chapter 2 shin emang buru² makanya hasilnya jadi gitu

grrrrr! jadi kesel sama diri shin, ngasal aja bikin ff -_-

kali ini gak ada kata² dari author, full dengan cerita XD

ahh, walau macho tapi tetep cocok kan? huhuhu XD

thx review nya ^_^

~Kumiko29 :

keren ya? ahh, makasih ya..

shin emang keren *plak XD

thx review nya, salam kenal ^_^

~Yuki Scorpvigirl :

yeeee! *ikut lompat² juga XD

ha, makasih ya shin jadi terharu biru ^_T

eto.. gak tau nih shin lagi suka aja pair Aoi x Reita XD kan keren (?)

untuk masalah itu.. walau sama² seme, tapi tetep aja salah satunya jadi uke *ngelirik iblis ke Reita XD

thx review nya ^_^

~Uta Masaki :

hahaha, makasih..

sayangnya ff ini berubah dari Reita x Ruki menjadi Aoi x Reita *bisik² ke tembok XD

thx review nya ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Ini ff Our Band, Our Friendship, Our Love chapter 4

Selamat menikmati ^/^

* * *

Tittle : Our Band, Our Friendship, Our Love

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Pairing : Reita X Aoi, Uruha x Aoi

Status : chapter 4

Type : BL, AU, OOC, sedikit OC, typo, gaje, ancur, garing banget, ya baca aja dah

* * *

**WARNING!**

**THIS IS YAOI OF THE GAZETTE!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Setelah sarapan dan semuanya sudah mandi juga rapi, kami siap untuk latihan.

Karena ini hari minggu maka kami tidak pulang ke rumah, lagian orang tua Ruki belum pulang. Gak tau kapan.

Kami semua menuju studio mini milik Ruki. Aku baru tau kalau Ruki punya ruangan seperti ini. Pantas saja ia bersikeras untuk masuk Musical High School, sekolah kami. Dia pandai sekali dalam musik.

"inget ya, sebelum intro penting, intro awal nya di sertai melodi" kata Kai sambil menatap Aoi, Aoi mengangguk mengerti.

"semua nya siap? Udah ingat kan nada² nya?" tanya Kai lagi. Kami semua mengangguk bersamaan.

Agak lama kami memulai dengan benar. Masih terdapat kesalahan² kecil. Setelah benar² latihan dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga serta kekuatan pikiran (?) akhirnya kami berhasil memainkan sampai reff.

Sangking asiknya kami tak sadar kalau waktu sudah melewati jam makan siang dan bahkan hampir memasuki waktu sore. Tiba² kami di kejutkan dengan suara perut yang berbunyi.

"ah, maaf. Suara perut gw" kata Aoi tertawa kecil. Tak lama terdengar lagi suara perut² yang lain. Dan alhasil ada paduan suara cacing² dari dalam perut.

"pada lapar ya? Makan yuk! Gak usah masak deh kita makan di luar aja, gw yang bayarin" kata Ruki sambil mengangkat² alisnya.

"wow! Makan gratis! Ini yang aku tunggu²" kata Kai jingkrak². Kami semua mematung melihat kelakuannya.

"kalau gitu gw mau makan di restoran mewah samping mall ya Ruki!" kata Uruha. Ruki sweetdrop langsung.

"gw mana ada uang sebanyak itu! Gila lu" kata Ruki di susul dengan lemparan sandal dari Uruha.

"ya udah makan di Mc Donal aja deh" usulku di sertai anggukan Aoi. Ternyata yang lain juga setuju dan langsung saja kami menuju TKP.

Dengan berjalan kaki akhirnya kami sampai. Tidak memakan banyak waktu karena rumah Ruki termasuk dekat dengan wilayah pusat kota. Lagian si Ruki pelit, gak mau nebengin mobil nya yang nganggur, kata nya sih menghemat bensin. Bensin sekarang langka dan mahal kata Ruki.

Karena antri maka kami mengutus 2 orang yakni Kai selaku ketua dan Ruki selaku yang punya uang.

Maka tinggal lah aku, Aoi dan Uruha mencari tempat duduk. Untunglah kami menemukan tempat kosong yang cukup untuk kami berlima.

Uruha duduk di sebelah Aoi, sambil memegangi tangannya dan mengobrol berdua dengan Aoi.

Mereka tertawa dan bercanda di hadapanku. Entah kenapa aku sedikit kesal.

Sekilas Aoi melirikku dengan tatapan 'kemarilah, mengobrol dengan kami' tapi ku jawab dengan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah yang lain.

"makanan sampai! " teriak Ruki. Dengan entengnya ia membawa beberapa burger. Sedangkan Kai tergopoh² membawa minuman serta yang lainnya.

"ayo makan! Aku sudah lapar banget nih!" kata Kai mengawali makan² kami. Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa banyak cincong dan banyak bacot kami serbu makanan yang ada.

Semua terlihat rakus kecuali aku dan Aoi. Lihat saja, si Ruki makan burger gak pakai kunyah kayaknya tapi langsung telen, sudah berapa burger dia makan? Uruha sendiri makan ngunyah nya kecepetan, sampai tersedak² gitu, batuk nya kayak kakek² lagi. Kalau Kai lagi malah kasihan, tampang nya kelaparan tapi malah rebutan burger sama Ruki. Si Ruki sudah makan banyak masih aja burger orang di embat.

Aku dan Aoi hanya cengo lihat mereka. Sambil makan kentang goreng, aku dan Aoi melirik satu sama lain.

* * *

Kini tiba saatnya pulang.

"minna malam ini kita akan menginap lagi di rumah Ruki. Si Ruki minta temenin lagi katanya, ya sekalian latihan" kata Kai. Kami disuruh pulang ke rumah dan mengambil pakaian serta seragam sekolah untuk besok.

"naik mobil gw aja ya? Capek nih kalo musti jalan kaki, apalagi kalau naik ojek" kata Uruha. Gak lama Uruha bilang gitu tiba² aja langsung muncul mobil serta supir nya Uruha.

Hebat amat ya? Alhasil kami semua di antar sama Uruha.

Aku dan Aoi diantar lebih dulu. Uruha bilang akan menjemput kami lagi, tapi di tolak sama Aoi.

"gw sama Reita entar naik motor aja" di jawab dengan anggukan lesu Uruha.

Lalu aku dan Aoi kerumah masing² mengambil baju dan pakaian guna menginap di rumah Ruki lagi.

Tak lama ada suara sirine (halah) suara klakson motor Aoi, cepat² aku berlari membawa tas ku dan ijin pada orang tua.

"cepet amat! Gw kan belum apa²" kataku sambil menatap kesal pada Aoi. Aoi hanya diam sambil memberi isyarat pada ku untuk duduk di belakang. Jutek amat sih!

Di motor Aoi tak banyak bicara. Ia malah diam, apa dia sedang menyueki ku?

Sampai ke rumah Ruki pun Aoi tetap sama, tetap diam dan tak menegur ku sedikit pun.

Kalaupun ada, paling cuma bicara seperlunya, itu juga singkat.

"eh sudah pada datang lu semua?" tanya Kai, aku dan Aoi mengangguk.

"gak ada banyak waktu, kita langsung latihan aja. Lagian ini masih sore, kalo perlu entar sampai malam kita latihan nya" Uruha langsung buka mulut lebar².

"gak! masa iya sampai malam sih Kai! Lu ada² aja! Gw bisa kecapean nih, lagian gak bagus buat mata gw, bisa berkantung tau gak? entar yang ada mata gw kayak panda! Mata nya iteeem! entar gak ada yang naksir gw gimana? Lu mau tanggung jawab?" kami semua jawsdrop tanpa terkecuali.

Si Ruki langsung aja mengebekep mulut Uruha pakai bantal di susul lemparan sandal Uruha.

Langsung saja kami latihan, walau sedikit main² dan terlihat berantemnya Uruha dan Ruki yang di susul dengan lemparan stik drum Kai, kami bermain cukup bagus.

Setidaknya lebih bagus dari yang kemarin². Kali ini kami hanya membuat sedikit kesalahan.

Puas dengan latihan hari ini, kami pun menyudahinya dengan tepuk tangan bareng² (?). Sedangkan Uruha dan Ruki yang tadinya berantem sekarang kompak cheer di depan kami. Membuat kami ilfeel seketika.

Malamnya kami makan malam dengan Pizza yang dibelikan Uruha. Tumben baik hati.

"waaahhh! Makasih ya Uru udah beliin kita Pizza, jarang² nih" kata ku di sertai anggukan Ruki yang asik ngelahap Pizza.

"ya gak apa², aku kan anak baik" kata Uruha sambil tersenyum aneh.

"ngasih makan kaum du'afa Pizza 3 kotak" Uruha menyatat di sebuah buku hutang (?) ala bang madit (islam KTP).

Membuat kami sweetdrop berjamaah. Tega amat sih lu Ru pake dicatat segala.

"aaaaaagh! Udah kenyang!" kata Kai bersendawa sambil menepuk² perut nya yang kenyang.

"ih bau banget sih mulut lu Kai! Bau naga!" tuduh Uruha sambil menutup hidungnya.

"yah! Mulut gw gak sebau itu kali Ru! Lu tau gak gw juga nyium bau kali!" bela Kai. Kali ini bukan hanya Uruha, tapi Kai, Aoi dan Aku menutup hidung.

"eh, sorry tadi gw yang kentut" kata Ruki mengaku sambil cengengesan. Alhasil terjadilah ajang lempar kotak Pizza.

Saat nya istirahat sesudah makan, gak mungkin kan kita mau main musik dengan perut kekenyangan?

Kami berpencar terpecah belah (?). Kai duduk di teras belakang sambil memetik gitar.

Uruha sedang nonton tipi bareng dengan Ruki, tapi mereka memang selalu bertengkar. Kali ini masalah nya adalah channel tipi. Uruha ingin nonton kartun, sedangkan Ruki ingin nonton bola.

Aku hanya geleng² tak mengerti dengan mereka berdua, ku rebut saja remot yang di perebutkan mereka dan aku ganti menjadi film india. Hahaha.

Kalau Aoi? Dia sedang berdua dengan Kai, mungkin saja mereka membicarakan tentang kelanjutan lagu kami. Entahlah.

* * *

**~Author's POV~**

"lu kenapa sih Wo? Kayak nya akhir² ini lesu aja, ada masalah lu?" tanya Kai pada Aoi.

"gak ada apa² kok Kai" kata Aoi tersenyum paksa.

"ah lu gak usah bohong sama gw Wo, lu pasti punya masalah kan? Udah curhat aja sama gw. Gw bakal dengerin apapun curhatan lu, gw gak suka liat temen gw mendem masalah dan tersenyum palsu gitu" kata Kai menjelaskan. Aoi lagi² tersenyum kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Kali ini terasa berat ia bernafas.

"gw ada masalah sama Reita" kata Aoi sambil melihat kedalam rumah, tepatnya melihat ke arah Reita. Kai pun ikut²an melihatnya. Tampak Reita yang terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan Uruha dan Ruki. Membuat Aoi tertawa kecil kemudian menghela nafas yang panjang lagi.

"ada masalah apa lu sama Reita?" tanya Kai yang sepertinya penasaran.

"gw bingung mau jelasin dari mana Kai" kata Aoi sambil menutupi area mulutnya. Seakan berat untuk berkata². Kali ini Kai menepuk² pundak Aoi.

"gw itu suka sama Reita. Entah kenapa, gw sayang sama dia. Gw mau dibilang maho atau apalah gw gak perduli Kai. Perasaan gw gak bisa di ubah. Gw sayang sama Reita melebihi kasih sayang antar teman, gw… jatuh cinta sama dia" sontak kata² Aoi membuat Kai terpaku, membatu dan cengo. Kai bersigh ria, tampang nya yang tak percaya membuat Aoi menunduk. Lalu Kai mengangguk² mengerti, kemudian ia menepuk pundak Aoi.

"gak salah Wo kalo lu suka sama Reita, itu wajar. Lagian cinta gak mengenal jenis kelamin kan? Tapi yang bikin gw kaget, kenapa lu suka sama Reita? Gw saranin Wo, lupain Reita. B'coz…" Kai tak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"B'coz apa Kai?" tanya Aoi. Pertanyaan Aoi seperti memaksa. Kai diam sejenak dan…

"tempo hari Reita curhat sama gw, katanya dia suka sama… em… Sorry sebelumnya Wo, dia bilang suka sama Ruki" bagai petir di malam hari, Aoi terkejut bukan main. Hati Aoi hancur seketika.

Terlihat tetesan demi tetesan dari mata Aoi. Kai yang berada di samping nya hanya bisa merangkul Aoi.

"sorry Wo, gw gak maksud… udah jangan nangis Wo, udah" kata Kai menenangkan nya.

Tiba² Aoi langsung melepas rangkulan Kai. Menghapus air matanya dan…

"gw gak apa² Kai, dari awal gw tau perasaan gw gak mungkin bisa di lanjutin. Reita memang dari awal gak suka sama gw" Aoi tersenyum paksa kemudian menghela nafas panjang². Ia tatap langit malam itu. Terlihat mendung dan tak berbintang. Sama seperti perasaan nya saat itu.

Kai hanya bisa merasa bersalah karena lancang berbicara lepas seperti tadi.

**~Author's POV end~**

* * *

Selagi aku asik berantem dengan Uruha dan Ruki, tiba² saja terdengar hentak langkah kaki seseorang dari belakang. Langkah kaki yang cepat dan berat itu ternyata milik Aoi.

Ku lihat dan sekilas terlihat linangan air di matanya. Ada apa dengan Aoi?

"eh Kai kenapa tuh Aoi? Habis nangis ya?" tanyaku mendekati Kai. Uruha dan Ruki masih saja berantem rebutan remot. Padahal batre remot nya aku ambil, hihi, hahahaha! (devil laugh).

"Aoi? Dia gak apa² kok, kata nya tadi matanya kemasukan laler (?). Makanya dia cepet² kekamar terus mau ngasih obat mata gitu" jawab Kai sambil memetik gitar nya. Aku hanya ber 'OHHH' ria.

Malam ini kami tak melanjutkan latihan. Aoi bilang ia capek dan perlu istirahat, sekarang ia ada di kamar. Sedangkan Kai sendiri bilang lagi bad mood dan kembali merenung di halaman belakang.

Aku sedikit heran kenapa mereka begitu, apa terjadi perkelahian di antara mereka?

Kini hanya ada aku, Uruha dan Ruki di ruang tengah yang tidak melakukan apa².

"eh bosen nih, saluran tipi gak ada yang seru" kata Ruki di sambut anggukan Uruha.

"terus mau ngapain?" tanya ku. Aku sendiri bingung mau ngapain. Lihat Aoi begitu, lihat Kai begitu aku jadi kepikiran. Apa emang mereka lagi berantem?

"ya udah deh kita tidur aja semuanya, daripada ribut! lanjutin besok aja" kata Kai yang muncul tiba² dari belakang. Entah kenapa wajah Kai yang sekarang terlihat sangar terutama deathglare nya.

Apa ini efek Bad Mood? Kami semua langsung masuk ke kamar dan tidur walau dipaksakan.

Esok harinya ketika aku bangun Aoi sudah tidak ada. Aku mencari nya kemana² tapi tetap tak ketemu.

"eh Ruk! Lihat Aoi gak?" tanya ku pada Ruki yang tengah makan onigiri buatan Uruha.

"si Awo, dia udah pulang. Baju seragam nya ketinggalan" kata Ruki masih sibuk dengan onogirinya.

"eh Kai, lu ngapain si Aoi? Kok dia jadi pendiem gitu habis ngomong sama lu?" tanya Uruha yang masih mengepal² onogirinya. Persis seperti ibu² yang membuatkan bekal untuk anaknya.

"Aoi? Lagi tekanan batin kali" kata Kai sambil tertawa membuatnya harus merasakan gumpalan onogiri besar dimulut nya karena di jejel sama Uruha.

"becanda doang masa gak boleh sih? udah² habis ini kita siap² sekolah" kata Kai seraya berdiri dan melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"eh Uruha, jangan lupa bekal buat Aoi. Hahahaha" kata Kai sambil menyenggol Uruha.

"ah lu Kai! Benyek nih onogiri gw! Gak lu kasih tau juga udah pasti gw bawain buat Aoi" kata Uruha sambil tersenyum tersipu². Reaksi macam apa itu?

"cieee yang ayang², hahahaha!" kata Ruki menggoda Uruha yang berakhir dengan lemparan onogiri maut dari Uruha. Ruki masih saja tertawa². Ayang?

Ketika Uruha pergi ganti baju aku mendekati Ruki.

"eh maksud nya ayang² ntu apaan Ruk?" tanya ku penasaran. Ruki tertawa lepas dan…

"itu si Uruha kan naksir Aoi katanya, makanya gw godain ayang²" aku cengo. Uruha beneran suka sama Aoi? Aku kira cuma suka yang main².

"ta.. reita.. REITA!" teriakan Ruki mengagetkanku. Ternyata aku cengo tadi Ruki tengah memanggilku tapi aku tak mendengarnya.

"ngelamun aja, cepetan ganti baju udah hampir jam 8 nih!"kata Ruki mendorong² ku.

Hari ini hari terakhir kami di rumah Ruki. Soalnya Orang tua Ruki akan datang hari ini.

Gimana dengan barang² kami? Tenang saja, si Uruha nyuruh supir nya buat nganterin bag² kami ke rumah masing². Syukur lah.

* * *

Kami sampai di sekolah. Kami langsung masuk kelas karena ini sudah terlambat. Lihat saja sudah jam setengah 9. Si Uruha lama banget dandannya. Waktu mau di tinggal dia malah ngancem mau gundulin kita. Ya kita mana mau lah!

Cepat² kami lari ke kelas dan…

"mana sensei nya?" tanya ku heran. Kai ber 'huft' ria. Ruki terkapar di depan pintu karena capek lari² sedangkan Uruha berguman 'terima kasih kamisama, makasih makasih' sambil merapatkan tangan nya seperti posisi berdoa.

"sensei² katanya ada rapat dadakan, jadi belajar di undur jam 9" kata Aoi sambil tersenyum melihat kami berkelakuan gak jelas.

Lalu kami ke tempat duduk masing², aku yang duduk di sebelah Aoi langsung bertanya padanya.

"lu kemarin kenapa? Beneran tuh mata di masukin laler (?)" Aoi melirikku sambil tersenyum cengo.

"ahh, iya kemasukan laler, laler di rumah Ruki banyak sih" jawab Aoi masih dalam posisi terseyum cengo.

"eh Rei! Coba lihat ini! Lucu kan! Hahaha, aku nemu di laci nya si Shou! Kayaknya sih ketinggalan kemarin" Aoi memperlihatkan selembar foto Saga yang lagi tidur sambil ileran di meja nya.

Aku tertawa begitu juga Aoi. Shou dan Saga itu suka bersaing dengan cara halal atau haram (?). sepertinya foto Saga itu juga merupakan taktik Shou untuk menjebaknya.

Tapi itu tak terlalu penting, yang penting sekarang Aoi sudah biasa² saja dan jahil seperti dulu. Tiba² saja aku melupakan kejadian kemarin².

"kenapa? Kok senyum² sendiri? Ada yang lucu ya?" kata Aoi sambil menepuk² wajahnya.

"gak kok, cuma seneng aja Wo gw bisa akrab lagi sama lu" kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"ohh, itu sudah pasti Rei! Sekali sahabat, tetap sahabat! Lupain masa kelam. Kita buka lembaran baru tapi tetap sebagai sahabat yang dulu. Sebagai sahabat aku gak akan menyusahkan mu Rei" kata Aoi sambil mengacak² rambutku.

Menyusahkan? Menyusahkan dalam arti apa?

* * *

**~Author's POV~**

"Kai, Ruki. Gw udah tetapin. Gw bakal nembak Aoi!" kata Uruha membuat cola yang di minum Kai menyembur. Membuat Ruki keselek permen yang ia kulum.

"uhuk², gak salah? Beneran?" tanya Kai kaget. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Uruha akan senekat ini.

"wah! Wah! Selamat deh Ru, moga berhasil ya" kata Ruki mendukung. Uruha berterima kasih dan menggenggam tangan Ruki. _'drama lagi drama lagi'_ gumam Kai.

"iya, gw serius tau Kai. Kali ini gw bakal nembak Aoi. Lagi nunggu waktu yang tepat" kata Uruha dengan mata berapi².

'_gimana ceritanya? Uruha suka Aoi, tapi Aoi suka Reita, tapi Reita suka sama Ruki, tapi Ruki? Suka sama siapa? Gw? Begh najis. Tapi kayaknya seru nih. Gw gak usah ikut campur dulu kali ya? Atau gw musti campur tangan biar tambah seru?' _gumam Kai tersenyum.

"heh! Kenapa lu Kai?" tanya Ruki. Kai lagi² tersenyum.

"gak apa², seru aja" Ruki bingung dengan tingkah Kai yang mulai, mencurigakan.

**~Author's POV end~**

* * *

Aoi akan menjauhi Reita? lalu Uruha yang nekat akan menembak Aoi, dan bagaimana dengan Kai? apa yang akan Kai lakukan?

* * *

Semangat! *ditabok soalnya gaje

kalo Shin pikir sih, ini ff paling ancur dari pada pendahulunya T^T

padahal di bikin dengan sebaik²nya dan dengan kekuatan dari dalam (?)

bahkan minta bantuan sailormoon dengan kekuatan bulannya (tambah gaje) *digampar ke bulan

tapi yah hasilnya seadanya ya para readers ^^'

disini Reita mulai jeles² gitu sama Aoi, dan si Aoi malah udah mulai mau biasa² aja sama Reita, poor~

Uruha? jadi nekat mau nembak Aoi, terus gimana si Kai? bakal ikut campur atau diem aja?

hayooo! ada yang tau gak lanjutannya? (readers : ya mana tau lah! lu yg bikin jg *gebukin Shin) TwT

untuk chapter 5 Shin udah bikin plot nya, cuma buat nambah²in konflik masih sekedarnya aja

oh iya! buat yg baca, please review ya! Shin minta saran buat chapter 5 ^^

soal nya Shin sekarang rada² konslet gitu otaknya, maklum mikirin hutang (halah) mikirin hidup (halah lagi) mikirin kuliah nih ^^

please, Don't Flame key?

Don't Forget, R&R

* * *

**Oh iya, nih ada balasan review dari shin buat :**

~Kuro Bara no dArkY SaKurai :

yah sayang tuh hape dibanting, mending buat ganjel lemari Shin aja XD *digampar

hah? Uke? tak terpikirkan oleh ku kalau Aoi jadi Ukeeeee! *teriak di toa masjid

aduh, kayaknya yang chapter 4 gak seru ih T^T

tapi yang chapter 5 bakal seru kok! *udah bikin tinggal di edit XD

thx Reviewx ^^

~Kumiko29 :

narsis itu adalah sebagian dari iman XD *plak

tapi chapter yang ini sangat gimana gitu, sangat ancur T^T

thx Reviewx ^^

~Uta Masaki :

idung pesek? =_='

bukan, Rei itu mancung! mancung ke dalem! XD *dijitak Reita

haha, ya sekali² lah si Uru jadi bences gitu, masa iya elegan mulu *ha? emang kapan elegan nya?

thx Reviewx ^^

~aki-taka 'rei-chan :

kayaknya sih iya, Aoi x Rei nih ff =w=

gimana ya? gak terbayangkan kalo si Aoi yang jadi Uke, maka dari itu Shin bikin Rei yang jadi Uke! hahaha! *dibejek² aki chan

Uruha memang OOC banget, Shin aja kadang cengo gitu 'eh? ini Uruha bikinan gw? kok banci amat?' *dipepes Uruha

Amin *lha?* gada meja, mereka kan makan lesehan (?) XD

thx Reviewx ^^

salam kenal..

~Akiyama Kaira :

waaah, gomen ya kalau malah jadi AoiRei

temen² Shin yang lain juga pada 'ngebejek²' Shin, yang lain pada pengen Reituki eh Shin kasi Aoirei XD *plaked

hahaha, si Shime Ruki emang bandel ya, lempar aja XD

disini juga Shime Ruki pada ngalangin mulu! udah tau mau ngetik malah ngegerombol, mana ada yang joget sambil nyanyi lagi

nyanyi juga gak ada suara nya *plak! (ya mana ada lah!) XD

thx Reviewx ^^

salam kenal..


	5. Chapter 5

Haik! chapter 5 udah Shin publish! enjoy it!

* * *

Tittle : Our Band, Our Friendship, Our Love

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Pairing : Aoi x Reita, Aoi x Uruha

Status : chapter 5

Type : BL, AU, OOC, sedikit OC, typo, gaje, garing and whatever (baca aja)

Note : Alice Nine in here for few second XD

* * *

**WARNING!**

**THIS IS YAOI OF THE GAZETTE!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Aku terdiam dikamar, mengingat kejadian sepulang sekolah.

Entah kenapa kejadian yang aku lihat tadi sungguh menyesak didada.

Aku berpikir lagi, _'kenapa bisa gini sih! Rei! Sadar dong! Sadar! Bukannya dia itu sahabatmu?'_

Gumamku seraya memegangi kepalaku.

* * *

**~flashback : on~**

Setelah latihan dan mengatur musik serta talenta (?) saatnya kami pulang ke rumah masing².

Kulihat jam dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore. Hampir malam.

"langsung pulang atau jalan² dulu ya? Perasaan kemarin ada café baru buka didekat stasiun, kesana dulu dah" kataku pada diri sendiri.

Dengan berjalan kaki layaknya anak² yang lainnya, aku menuju ke café yang baru itu.

Perasaan yang biasa² saja beranjak menjadi… aku pun tak tau apa, tapi yang kurasakan saat ini adalah kesal dan marah.

Suatu pemandangan yang tak biasa terlukis didepan mataku.

Aoi berada di café tersebut, tapi bukan karena itu melainkan ia bersama Uruha, berdua duduk semeja dan terlihat bercanda bersama.

Ku kepalkan tanganku kuat². Raut wajahku yang biasa berubah menjadi tak biasa.

Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa rasanya begitu sakit dan membuat ku ingin menghantam sesuatu?

Tapi, HEI! ini bukan pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini! Waktu makan bareng di Mc Donal, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi ini perasaan apa?

Ku perhatikan lagi Aoi dan Uruha saat itu. Terlihat Uruha tengah menggoda Aoi, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan karena aku masih diluar dan belum masuk ke café tersebut.

Wajah Aoi terlihat blushing saat itu _'ada apa ini! Seseorang! Bisa beritahu aku apa yang terjadi!'_ teriakku dalam hati.

Karena rasa penasaran ku yang besar, kuberanikan diri untuk masuk ke café tersebut.

'_sial! lonceng ini berisik sekali' _karena baru pertama kali ke sini, aku tak tau bahwa dipintu nya terdapat lonceng pengunjung.

'_syukurlah mereka tak terusik. Tapi… kenapa malah asik sendiri!'_ antara bersyukur dan kesal kurasakan saat ini.

...

Tiba² saja ponsel ku berbunyi. Argh! Ada apa lagi ini! Bisa² ia melihatku dan memergoki ku!

'_ah sms doang, bodo dah'_ kataku dan langsung aku mematikan ponsel.

Syukur tak ketahuan, mereka masih asik berbincang satu sama lain.

Ku pilih tempat duduk diseberang yang sedikit tertutup. _'Kali ini aku benar² memerankan peran sebagai stalker' _sekilas teringat jaman SMP ketika aku memerankan peran sebagai stalker pada suatu drama kelulusan.

Lama sekali ku perhatikan mereka, cappuccino yang ku pesan sampai tak panas lagi.

Kulirik jam tangan hitamku hadiah dari Aoi saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu.

"sudah jam setengah 7 malam, lama juga mereka" kata ku kesal.

Tak lama kemudian mereka keluar. Akupun tak mau ketinggalan, kuikuti mereka.

Uruha di jemput dengan supir pribadinya, sedangkan Aoi yang menolak di antar oleh Uruha pergi naik kereta. Dan ia tak sadar satu kereta denganku.

**~flashback : off~**

* * *

Lama sekali aku melamun, sampai aku tersadar teriakan ayah dari bawah.

"Reitaaa! Cepat turun! Ini waktunya makan!" suara ayah terdengar seperti orang yang kelaparan.

"aku kenyang yah! Tadi diluar sudah makan!" jawabku dari dalam kamar.

"ya sudah, kami makan dulu ya!" kata ayah lagi.

Aku tak menjawab, pikiranku melayang kemana-mana.

* * *

**~besok pagi~**

"hei Reita! Kenapa cengo gitu? Kayak orang oon aja! Hahahaha!" Tanya Aoi seraya terbahak² akan tingkahku saat ini.

"gak usah ganggu napa, bikin badmood aja" jawabku ketus. Ingin rasanya aku menjitak kepalanya.

"hah? Kamu kenapa sih Rei, marah sama aku? Aku ada salah nih?" Tanya Aoi lagi. Tampak serius.

"gak, gak ada. Lupain aja, tuh sensei udah datang" ucapku sekalian mengusirnya.

Aoi tampak bingung dan terheran² ditempat duduknya.

* * *

**~Aoi's POV~**

Sebenarnya apa salahku pada Reita? Kenapa tiba² moodnya berubah menjadi kurang bersahabat padaku?

'_emang aku ngapain sih sampai² Rei begitu!'_ teriakku dalam hati. Kalau teriak terang²an bisa dikira orang gila kan.

Sensei sudah masuk kedalam kelas. Saatnya kami belajar.

Sebenarnya aku gak konsen. Benar² gak konsen. Aku masih memikirkan sikap Reita yang jutek hari ini.

Tapi apa boleh buat, aku akan memperhatikan pelajaran kali ini. Ku lihat teman² yang lain juga tengah fokus memperhatikan sensei di depan yang sedang menjelaskan.

Jelas saja, yang masuk itu sensei Sugizo. Kalau kita main² sedikit, bisa ada tragedi berdarah.

Jadi ingat waktu tempo hari Shou dan Saga adu bacot (padahal suaranya gak keras alias bisik²) ketahuan sensei Sugizo dan mereka berakhir dengan kapur di hidung. Shou dan Saga langsung mimisan kena lemparan si Sugizo itu. Serem kan?

...

"tet teret teret teret tet tet" bunyi bel sekolah tanda pelajaran usai dan memasuki waktu istirahat.

(NB : bel sekolah lagunya hatsune miku – mikumikuni shiteageru, kalo gak pernah denger download aja)

*author digebukin readers*

Wah sudah istirahat! Ini yang kita tunggu² dari tadi. Sedikit membosankan juga pelajaran hari ini.

Ku lihat Reita tengah bersiap² untuk istirahat. Aku ingin menegurnya, tapi sepertiya Reita butuh waktu sendiri. Aku gak mau mengganggu nya dulu.

Sekilas aku melihat Kai, Ruki dan Uruha tengah berbincang². Apa aku bersama mereka aja ya?

Tapi kalau di lihat² mereka lagi serius membicarakan sesuatu. Aku gak mau ganggu.

Kali ini aku merasa sendiri. Gak ada yang bisa di ajak main.

Kulihat ada anak² Alice Nine (anggota band lain) sedang nongkrong bareng di dekat jendela. AHA! Akhirnya ada sasaran tembak! (?)

Ku sobek salah satu kertas di buku tulisku. Ku remas² menjadi bola dan kulempar ke arah mereka.

Hahaha! Ternyata kena Hiroto! Aku pura² gak tau.

"Awo!" teriak Hiroto sambil marah² gak jelas. Aku hanya tertawa saja. Tak hanya aku, tapi Nao dan Tora juga tertawa. Melihat itu Hiroto ngamuk dan ngejejelin bola kertas kemulut Nao dan Tora.

Aku lagi² ngakak gak ketolongan. Tiba² saja terjadi perang lempar bola kertas antara aku, Hiroto, Nao dan Tora.

Bagaimana dengan Shou dan Saga? Mereka lempar kertas berdua aja. Sepertinya sih masih ngelanjutin perang pribadi mereka.

Tengah asik² nya perang, Kai memanggil ku. Ada apa? Oh! Pasti musik lagi.

Lagu kita memang agak susah ngepasinnya.

**~Aoi's POV end~**

* * *

Istirahat. Waktu yang aku tunggu² dari tadi. Aku gerah berada dekat dengan Aoi.

Waktunya merilekskan diri di atap sekolah. Akupun berjalan menuju tangga.

Ketika sampai di atap aku pun mendekati pagar, berdiri tertunduk.

Lama sekali sampai tiba² keluar tetesan air dari mataku, membasahi noseband yang aku pakai.

"kenapa aku musti nangis buat orang kayak gitu sih?" kataku terisak².

"lagian ngapain juga aku bisa suka sama orang gak jelas begitu! Bukannya ngehibur malah bikin badmood! AOI BAKAAAAAAAAA..!" teriakku diatas atap. Entah siapa yang mendengarnya.

Setelah puas berteriak akupun terduduk di atas tanah (?).

"trrrr.. trrrr.. trrrr.." ponsel ku bergetar.

Ku raba saku celana ku, mengambil ponsel dan melihat pemberitahuan.

'_sms'_ gumamku.

* * *

**From : Aoi**

Kau tidak apa² kan?

Sekilas aku mendengar teriakan mu.

Kalau gak salah ada kata baka² gitu :Da

* * *

"huh! Tak ada hubungannya denganmu! Sekalipun aku jelaskan si Awo yang baka itu gak bakal ngerti!" Ujarku marah² sambil membanting² bata (?).

Smsnya tak kubalas. Malas.

"trrrr.. trrrr.. trrrr.." handphone ku bergetar lagi.

'_siapa lagi nih'_

* * *

**From : Aoi**

Kenapa gak dibalas? Gak ada pulsa ya? :D

Maaf, cuma bercanda.

Lagi gak enak badan? Kok kelihatannya lemes?

* * *

"sok tau! Aku gak lemes! bisa²nya nebak tanpa lihat² dulu. Baka." Ucapku ketus.

Sebenarnya badanku memang lemas. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi malam aku begadang sampai pagi.

Hanya karena mikirin masalah tak berguna itu!

Aku pun berdiri dan berpegangan pada pagar. Tiba² kepalaku pusing.

Semuanya terlihat bergoyang² dan jadi gelap.

Kurasakan ada tangan yang hangat menopang badanku.

Setelah itu aku pun seperti tertidur.

* * *

**~Author's POV~**

"eh? Si Aoi sama Reita mana? Kok gak masuk pelajaran?" tanya Kai berbisik pada Uruha. Uruha menggeleng.

"gak tau, dari istirahat tadi aku gak liat mereka" bisik Uruha.

"Kai! Uruha! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kai jawab nomer 3 lalu Uruha kamu jawab nomer 4!" kata sensei Miya. Membuat Kai dan Uruha manyun bersamaan.

"salah lu sih Kai! Gw jadi maju kedepan neh! Males banget!" kata Uruha kesal pada Kai.

"Gw juga maju kali! Gak bisa jawab ya lu? Ah bego lu" sahut Kai. Uruha yang kesal langsung menjitak Kai.

Dan akhir nya mereka adu jotos (halah) berantem dan diakhiri dengan lemparan penghapus dari sensei Miya.

**~Author's POV end~**

* * *

"heh pesek! Udah bangun rupanya" kata Aoi yang melihatku bangun.

"ah sial lu Wo, pesek² gini juga banyak yang naksir" kata² ku berhasil membuat Aoi muntah².

"btw kok kita ada di sini? Emang tadi ada apa?" tanya ku cengo. Sekarang kami sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah.

Aoi ber-sigh ria. "Reita.. Reita.. masa gak inget? Maka nya pingsan kira² dong, capek banget gendong dari atas atap sampai ke sini" kata Aoi sambil geleng².

"kalau kamu yang gendong tadi.. berarti.. ha! Kamu denger apaan tadi? dari yang mana?" paksa ku. Aoi lagi² menggeleng.

"dari mana ya? Kalau gak salah sih dari yang 'Aoi Baka' ?" kata Aoi sambil melihatku dengan tatapan 'ya kan?'

Aku diam saja. Aoi tertawa kecil dan mengacak² rambut ku.

"aku ada salah ya? Sampai kesel banget begitu. Maaf ya" kata Aoi duduk di sebelahku. Aku mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepala.

Karena sudah ganti jam maka kami cepat² masuk ke kelas.

"kalian kemana aja sih?" tanya Kai menjitak kami berdua. Sakit!

"habis kencan, hahahaha" kata Aoi sambil tertawa lebar. Aku menyikutnya, Aoi kesakitan.

"perhatian! Sensei ada urusan! Kita di kasih tugas buat diskusiin band yang kita buat tempo hari! Jadi semua nya tolong gabung sama anggotanya masing²!" teriak Ketua Kelas memberi tahu tugas kami hari ini.

"haaaaa! Syukur lah! Terima kasih Kamisama!" kata Uruha sambil merapatkan tangannya, berdoa.

"biar bisa deket² sama Aoi ya?" tanya Ruki menggoda Uruha. Uruha senyum². Aoi pun senyum² juga.

Seakan mendidih, tiba² saja hati ku panas. Aku kesal dengan kata² Ruki barusan.

Kami merapatkan barisan (halah) meja serta kursi kami agar bisa bergerombol (?).

"kita mau diskusiin apa?" tanya Ruki bingung.

"Gw gak tau. Suer blank banget gw" kata Kai. Ruki menepuk² pundak Kai (?).

"daripada ngerjain ini, mending kita bolos aja yuk?" kata Aoi sambil tersenyum nakal. Hah?

Kai, Uruha serta Ruki tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Loh?

"eh, jangan! Kalian mau kena hukum?" kataku marah². Yang lainnya hanya diam dan melirik satu sama lain. Tiba² saja senyum iblis muncul di wajah mereka.

…

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!" kataku yang di angkat oleh mereka. Aku di culik!

"hahahaha! Kali ini lu gak bisa apa²! 4 lawan 1!" kata Kai di susul suara tertawa dari Aoi, Ruki dan Uruha.

Sialan mereka! Aku di paksa ikut! Ini namanya penculikan berencana!

Semakin aku meronta semakin keras cengkraman mereka. Yang membuat ku heran adalah, dimana guru serta yang lain nya? Kenapa ketika aku berteriak tapi gak ada orang yang nolong?

**"Harap Tenang, Para Sensei Sedang melakukan Rapat Season 2"** kata² pengumuman di ruang sensei membuat ku cengo kuadrat. Kai, Aoi, Ruki dan Uruha tertawa terbahak².

Ruang rapat kan kedap suara. Ya mana kedengaran suara dari luar. Sementara siswa² lainya juga sama seperti kami, ada yang bolos, ada yang main² seperti pesawat kertas, perang bola kertas dan makan kertas (?), yang jelas mereka sedang tidak belajar.

Lalu sekarang kita kemana? Kita sekarang lagi di tempat karaoke kepunyaan Uruha! Waw?

* * *

"ayo semua! Pesan aja makanan yang kalian mau, nanti dibawain sama pelayan" kata Uruha yang sedang joget² gak jelas karena denger lagunya Melinda – Cinta satu malam.

"wuah, gak nyangka banget ya Uruha punya tempat karaoke sendiri" kata Kai takjub. Kai ngelengok kesana kesini, persis orang udik.

Ya, hebat juga teman² band ku ini. Ruki, rumah nya besar dan punya studio musik sendiri. Lagian orang tuanya suka ke luar negeri buat urusan bisnis.

Lalu Uruha, anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya. Pulang pergi sama supir naik mobil pribadi, mana punya karaoke begini lagi. Entah apa lagi kekayaan Uruha.

"aku jadi minder Wo" kataku berbisik pada Aoi. Aoi melirikku.

"baru aja mau bilang gitu kamu udah ngeduluin" kata Aoi. Lalu kami bersama² ber-sigh ria.

"aduh! Gw kebelet nih! Gw ke toilet bentar ya!" kata Kai sambil berlari. Kami hanya mengangguk. Tak lama ponsel Ruki berbunyi. Terdengar Ruki tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Ruki mengangguk².

"minna, aku keluar dulu ya! Si Kai katanya minta beliin obat sakit perut, bye!" Ruki pergi begitu saja.

Sekarang hanya tinggal aku, Aoi dan Uruha.

Aoi yang awalnya berada di samping ku kini berpindah haluan ke samping Uruha.

Uruha tengah menceritakan sesuatu, entah apa itu.

Aku yang di tinggal begitu saja merasa sedikit kesal. Lalu aku ijin keluar dengan alasan ingin ke toilet.

Sebenarnya aku gak ke toilet, aku hanya berdiri di luar sambil membuka tutup ponsel slide ku.

Ku rasa sudah sekitar 3-5 menit, aku pun masuk kembali ke dalam.

Tapi sesuatu terjadi! Membuat ku kaget bukan main!

Aoi.. Aoi tengah mencium Uruha?

* * *

Aoi mencium Uruha? Bagaimana perasaan Reita?

* * *

Aoi nyium Uruha? What The Hell? All I want is to mess around, and I... *plak! malah ngelanjut nyanyi lagu Avril XD

Hadoh, gaje dah. Sama kayak ini ff

Eto, gimana chapter 5 Our Band, Our Friendship, Our Love?

apa? garing? aneh? gaje? ohh udah pasti XD

haaaah! Shin udah sarap stadium 2! makanya ini ff jadinya begini

ff ini berdasarkan dari salah satu sisi, nanti di chapter 6 baru deh menceritakan dari satu sisi yang lain *halah belibet jelasinnya

hahahaha! kasihan Reita ya? Aoi jahat nih, malah nyium si Uruha waktu Reita gak ada. Jangan² Aoi udah jadian sama Uruha (bukannya Shin yang bikin ya? kok malah nanya?) XD

yah, sudah saatnya Shin membuat Reita sedikit menderita (digebukin Reita's Lover) DX

finally, Please Don't Flame

Don't Forget R&R, key?

* * *

**Oh iya, nih ada balasan review dari shin buat :**

**~Akiyama Kaira Gazerock :**

apa? normal pair? Ooo tidak bisa XD *plak

ya Aki chan bisa lihat disini gimana pair nya :D

Shin udah over think (?) banget dah, jadi begini dah ff nya XD

thx for review

**~Ken no Kitanai :**

hooo *garuk² kepala*

makasih koreksi nya *cengo, garuk² kepala*

mau di balas apa gak nih koreksi nya? Shin balas aja ya :D

1. yah, manusia gak ada yang sempurna. Typo is was the beginning of perfection :D

2. Thx a lot! Shin seneng kalo ada yang suka plot nya (haha) oh, kalo kata baku Shin sebenernya author yang menggunakan kata baku, cuman kalo Shin pikir² kayaknya terlalu gimana ya? Shin cuma pengen bikin ff dengan type santai, kayak kata Shin di ff pertama 'Just For Fun', jadi Shin gak masalahin baku gak nya.

tapi kedepan nya Shin coba perbaikin ya ^^

3. Setiap titik harus pakai huruf kapital, always. kayaknya salah waktu ngetik di dokumen tuh. beberapa kali pernah 'kepergok' begitu, jadi Gomen ^^'

soal tanda '²' anggap aja itu ciri khas Shin, Shin emang gitu kalau bikin ff, always ada '²' (hehe)

4. yang ini pasti di chapter ke 2 kan? yang banyak author's bacot XD

yang itu emang Shin akui, bikin ff terburu² dan gak ada ide XD makanya jadi ancur, Gomen ^^'

finally, Thx a Lot Ken san, Shin senang review nya dan Shin akan lebih memperhatikan ff yang Shin ketik..

thx for review and salam kenal

**~Kuro Bara no dArkY SaKurai :**

cinta segilima XD

iya, Shin jadi ngerasa 'brrrr' waktu Aoi nangis (padahal kan Shin juga yang bikin) XD

apa? Aoi jadi Uke? TIDAAAAKKK! *teriak kaya Reita XD

ok, liat aja ceritanya nanti ya :D

thx for review

**~aki-taka 'rei-chan :**

Setubuh! (setuju) XD

Aoi emang gak ada tampang Uke ya? muka hentai gitu juga *plak, digampar Aoi

aduh, Shin bingung juga dah kenapa sampai bersegi² gitu (puyeng sendiri)

tapi nanti Shin pikirin lagi lah pairing lanjutannya (?) XD

thx for review

**~Kumiko29 :**

hah? masa sih yang chapter 4 seru? perasaan ancur banget! DX

tapi gimana yang chapter 5 ini? :D

thx for review

**~Uta Masaki :**

yooosh! (ngikut keliling lapangan) *plak

bener, si Kai emang licik banget ckckck *digampar Kai DX

wah, sayang di chapter 5 si Kai gak di ekspose kelicikannya (?)

thx for review

**~Yuki Scorpvigirl :**

Kai memang aneh *ditimpuk stik drum

Uruha lagi sedeng, makanya jadi gitu XD *digampar pakai gitar

hah? Reita kayak cewek? *cengo kuadrat

udah updateee! X)

thx for review


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 update, enjoy ^^

* * *

Tittle : Our Band, Our Friendship, Our Love

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Pairing : Aoi x Reita

Status : chapter 6

Type : BL, AU, OOC, sedikit OC, typo, gaje, ancur, aneh, ya begitulah

* * *

**WARNING!**

**THIS IS YAOI OF THE GAZETTE!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Reita…" kata Uruha yang melihatku.

"aku mau pulang dulu, maaf ganggu. Bye" kataku tersenyum paksa dan segera meninggalkan ruangan karaoke. Tak sempat aku melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Aoi yang sedang membelakangiku.

Tepat ketika aku keluar dari ruang karaoke aku berpapasan dengan Kai. Tak ku hiraukan teguran Kai dan tetap berlari.

Kupercepat lariku ketika di lorong. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang mengejarku, aku pun perlahan perlambat langkahku. Tepat di depan pintu masuk aku menghentikan langkahku ketika tangan hangat tengah mencengram lenganku.

"Rei, kenapa mau pergi?" suara yang tak asing tengah bertanya padaku. Ku alihkan pandangan tepat ke arah suara tersebut.

"Ruki…"

/

Aku dan Ruki pergi ke taman yang memang dekat dengan karaoke tersebut.

Ruki tak menanyai ku apa-apa. Aku pun tak berkata apa-apa.

Aku yang tadinya menunduk mulai beralih memandang Ruki yang tengah melihat awan dilangit.

"kenapa mau pergi?" tanya Ruki tiba-tiba seraya membalas pandangan ku. Aku kembali menunduk dan tersenyum.

"kepikiran PeeR nih, kalau di karaoke kan gak bisa ngerjain. Ribut" kataku berbohong. Ku dengar Ruki ber-oh saja.

Tiba-tiba Ruki merangkul ku. Aku yang heran hanya menatap nya yang tak mengubah pandangannya dari ku.

"sabar ya" kata Ruki. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Seakan ia tau apa yang terjadi. Aku diam dan tersenyum padanya.

Setelah kejadian itu aku pulang ke rumah duluan. Ruki ingin mengantarku tapi aku menolaknya.

Ruki kembali ke karaoke karena ia juga belum memberikan obat sakit perut pada Kai.

Lalu, entah bagaimana Aoi dan Uruha. Aku tak tau. Dan tak mau tau.

* * *

**~Aoi's POV~**

"Reita…" kata Uruha yang ada di hadapanku.

Terdengar beberapa patah kata dari Reita kemudian ia langsung pergi.

Terlambat. Aku ingin menyusulnya tapi Kai keburu datang dan menabrak ku. Kini Reita tengah berlari meninggalkan kami dengan cepat.

Ku coba berdiri tapi kemalangan datang padaku, kaki ku terkilir dan tak bisa berlari sekarang. Kai memapah ku kembali kedalam ruang karaoke.

Aku pun kembali masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Uruha terlihat khawatir karena melihatku yang dipapah Kai. Aku tersenyum padanya, untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Uruha mengerti dan langsung membuka sepatu serta kaus kakiku kemudian meluruskan kakiku di sofa.

"Reita, kenapa lari begitu?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan bingung ke kami. Aku diam saja, Uruha mendekati Kai dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Astaga! kenapa kalian begitu sih? Sikon nya kan gak tepat!" kata Kai terlihat emosi.

Tak lama Ruki datang. Ruki memandang kami dengan aneh. Terlebih padaku karena kaki ku yang selonjoran begini.

"Kau kenapa Wo? Btw… kalian ngapain? Tuh Reita sampai kayak mau nangis terus dia langsung pulang" ujar Ruki. Aku yang terkejut hanya bisa memandang Ruki dengan tatapan 'yang bener?'. Ruki mengangguk.

…

"ahh… Aku juga kalau jadi Reita bakal begitu" kata Ruki ketika Kai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku dan Uruha diam saja.

"jadi ceritanya Reita gak enak liat kalian dan kemudian pergi gitu aja?" tanya Ruki lagi. Uruha dan Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"dia pasti ngira kalian ada apa-apa" kata Ruki datar sambil membaca majalah yang baru ia beli.

Aku masih diam. Tak tau mau bicara apa.

Reita berpikir bahwa aku ada apa-apa sama Uruha? Padahal kan…

* * *

**~flashback : on~**

"Aoi…..! nanti bisa temenin aku ke café baru dekat stasiun gak? Ada yang mau aku omongin" kata Uruha padaku.

"aduh gimana ya? Asal kamu traktir aku mau deh! Hahahahaha" jawabku sambil tertawa lebar, mungkin 5 cumi-cumi bakar bisa masuk bersamaan.

"oke deh nanti kita kesana bareng-bareng" kata Uruha lagi, dan pergi sambil berlari kecil. Sekilas ku teringat akan domba pengiring tidur yang lompat². Uruha mirip sama domba ya?

/

Sepulang pertemuan anggota band, aku dan Uruha langsung pergi ke café.

Sesampainya di café, mengambil tempat dan memesan aku bertanya pada Uruha.

"mau ngomong apa?" Tanya ku sambil menghirup (?) es krim yang baru datang.

"Aoi, sebenarnya aku.. aku.." kata Uruha sambil tergagap.

"aku apa?" Tanya ku lagi sambil mengeruk (?) es krim didalam gelas.

"Uru suka sama Aoi, Aoi mau gak jadi pacar aku?" Tanya Uruha dengan serius.

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung terbatuk ria, menyemprotkan es krim yang melumer di dalam mulut ku kearah wajah Uruha.

"ih! Aoi jorok! Jijik!" kata Uruha sambil bergaya manja dan membersihkan wajahnya menggunakan tisu yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Tak lupa kaca sebesar bola basket ditangannya diarahkan ke wajahnya, mendetail setiap kotoran yang ada. Dasar 'cewek'.

"oh sori, sori. Haha, salah kamu sih pakai becanda segala!" ku tertawa garing.

Aku tau Uruha yang saat ini berada didepanku berkata serius.

"Uru gak bercanda, Uru memang suka Aoi, jadi gimana?" katanya padaku.

...

Tiba-tiba bayangan Reita yang tersenyum muncul dibenakku. _'Ahhh'_

"Uruha, maaf aku gak bisa nerima kamu, aku sudah punya orang yang aku suka" ujarku kebingungan.

"jadi gitu ya, gak bisa nerima Uru?" sahut Uruha ingin menangis. Dan memang saat itu ia langsung menangis.

"aduh jangan nangis dong, nanti banyak yang liat" kataku menenangkan Uruha.

"nanti aku beliin tisu toilet deh! Kan kamu biasanya suka tisu'an tuh" ujar ku lagi membuatnya tambah menangis. _'Emang ada yang salah ya?'_

Tak lama aku menenangkannya, ia pun berhenti bersedih dan bertanya padaku.

"memangnya siapa sih yang Aoi suka? Sampai-sampai Uru ditolak gini. Dalam hidup Uru gak ada orang yang nolak begini tau" katanya sambil cemberut.

"emang perlu ya?" Tanya ku dengan kepala tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai memerah.

'_perasaan gak pakai blush on'_

"ya penting lah Aoi san! Kan Uru mau tau siapa yang ngalahin Uru. Gak bakal Uru apa-apain kok, Uru kan anak baik" sahut Uruha sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi putihnya. Silau.

"tapi dia gak suka sama aku" kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"kenapa? Emang siapa sih itu orang? Kok bisa-bisa nya gak suka sama prince Aoi?" sontak aku batuk² gak jelas. Prince?

"dia suka sama orang lain" jawab ku sambil tersenyum pahit. "Reita.."

Uru diam sesaat, lalu tersenyum dan langsung tertawa melihatku.

"udah Uru duga! Pasti Reita! Kan deket ama Aoi san. Tapi sayang ya dia suka sama Ruki" kata Uru. Aku cengo.

"Uru kok tau si Reita suka sama Ruki?" ujarku bingung. Dan Uru hanya tertawa renyah.

"ya tau aja lah, lagian dia pernah curhat kok sama aku dan Kai" aku ber-oh ria. Ternyata bukan hanya Kai, tapi sama Uru juga ya.

"tapi tenang aja, si Ruki gak mudah di deketin. Lagian si Ruki bilang dia gak pengen pacaran baik sama cewek maupun sama cowok ataupun sama banci sekalipun. Katanya dia pengen mengabdi pada Tuhan, lah dia bilang pengen jadi pendeta" sambung Uruha dengan nada datar.

"hah serius lu?" kata ku cengo. Ruki mau jadi pendeta? Ada hidayah apa sampai mau begitu?

"ahahahaha! Aoi ketipu!" kata Uruha lagi sambil tertawa lepas dan menunjuk-nunjuk ku. Aku yang kesal hanya melahap roti. Sekilas terdengar lagu What The Hell dari Avril Lavigne yang ternyata bersumber dari nada dering salah satu tamu café.

"sepengetahuan aku sih Wo, kata nya Ruki suka sama orang. Tapi sampai sekarang masih gak tau tuh siapa. Kemungkinan dia suka sama Reita, kayak nya jauh ah" ujar Uruha. Melihat ku yang cengo Uruha ber-sigh panjang.

"Um.. Ngomong-ngomong sebagai permintaan maaf karena udah nolak aku, Aoi harus bayar ini semua" kata Uruha sambil menunjuk makanan serta minuman di atas meja. Hah?

"jyah! Kamu bilang mau traktir, aku gak ada uang nih" kata ku sambil mengeluarkan kantong ku yang kosong. Uruha geleng².

"ya udah aku traktir deh, sekalian aku traktir bantuin Aoi buat deketin Reita, bikin Reita suka sama Aoi" kata Uruha tersenyum nakal.

"serius?" sahut ku dengan mata bersinar-sinar (?). Uruha ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Iya Uru serius. Sebenernya Uru kesal tau Aoi suka sama Reita. Tapi Uru nyoba dewasa kok, kita bisa jadi teman baik atau sodara. Tapi Aoi janji ya! Kalau Uru jatuh cinta lagi, bantuin Uru" kata Uruha memberi perjanjian pada ku. Aku mengangguk dan mengaitkan kelingking ku pada kelingking nya.

/

Lumayan lama kami berbincang-bincang. Tentang ku, tentang Reita. Tentangnya, rasa sukanya padaku. Juga target yang akan ia incar.

Tak terasa sudah satu jam kami disini. Saatnya pulang.

Uru telah dijemput supir pribadinya. Orang kaya.

Sedangkan aku menolak ikut dengannya dan naik kereta saja.

**~flashback : off~**

* * *

Kejadian itu membuat kami tak saling bicara. Kai dan Ruki sepertinya kecewa pada kami.

Sedangkan aku dan Uruha hanya diam merasa bersalah.

"terus sekarang gimana? Reita… lalu gimana Reita? Aku udah bikin dia salah paham!" teriakku yang kalut. Uruha tertunduk.

"ini salah aku, tapi aku gak cium Aoi! Aku cuma niup mata nya Aoi yang lagi kelilipan!" kata Uruha membela diri.

"iya-iya tadi kamu juga udah ngejelasin kan?" kata Kai. Ruki mengangguk.

"kasihan Reita, pasti sakit hati" kata Ruki tiba-tiba. Semuanya memandang tepat ke arah Ruki. Ruki tersenyum dan menatapku.

"Wo, Reita itu suka sama kamu. Cuma dia gak mau nunjukin aja" lanjut Ruki yang ternyata memperhatikan Reita. Kai mengangguk.

"iya, ketahuan kok dari prilaku dia akhir-akhir ini. Seperti ada yang beda" kata Kai membenarkan.

"dia juga pernah bilang _'Kai, kok gw sekarang jadi lebih kepikiran Aoi ya? Gw khawatir sama dia, dia sekarang gak deket lagi sama gw, gw gak suka dia deket-deket Uruha. Entah mungkin karena gw cemburu kali ya Aoi lagi deket sama Uruha'_ sambil ketawa paksa gitu, Aoi… Reita suka sama kamu" sontak kata-kata Kai membuat ku terpana.

"kenapa gak bilang dari awal! Kan gak begini jadinya!" kataku dengan nada keras. Ahh! Kalian baka! Aku terlanjur bikin Reita sakit hati kan!

"Reita cemburu banget tuh kayaknya, tanpa ngejalanin rencana aja udah bikin dia begitu. Mending dari awal gak usah bikin rencana-rencana'an. Nonsense." kata Ruki lagi sambil menatap Uruha dan Aku bergantian.

Haaaah… Rencana ya?

* * *

**~flashback : on~**

**~Author's POV~**

"oh jadi begitu ceritanya, jadi sebenernya gw ini ada di tengah-tengah dua sahabat itu?" kata Ruki dengan memasang wajah resah.

"Iya. Sebenernya gw gak boleh ngomong gini, cuman lambat laun pasti ketahuan juga" kata Kai. Ruki diam saja.

"lagi pada ngomongin apa? Gossip yaaaaa!" tanya Uruha sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kai dan Ruki dengan lollipop nya.

"katanya Reita suka sama aku, bener ya?" tanya Ruki pada Uruha. Uruha diam saja, kemudian deathglare pada Kai.

"Kaaiii..! lu yang ngomong ya! Ah kan jadi gak seru!" kata Uruha menggulum lollipop nya lagi. Kai cuma senyum-senyum gak jelas. Bukannya merasa bersalah.

"jadi bener ya?" tanya Ruki lagi. Uruha mengangguk.

"bener Ru, si Reita emang suka sama kamu. Seharusnya kita gak boleh bilang, tapi orang pikun ini ngadu" terdengar penekanan di kata orang pikun. Kai manyun lima centi.

"karena udah ketahuan ya udah lah" kata Kai tenang. Uruha melirik Kai. Tiba-tiba saja…

"AOI! SINI!" terlambat! Sebelum di bekep sama Uruha, Kai udah terlanjur manggil Aoi.

"ah lu apaan sih Kai, bikin suasana rumit aja" bisik Uruha sambil nyubit perut Kai. Kai kesakitan tapi masih sempat tertawa. Aneh.

"ada apa manggil-manggil?" tanya Aoi yang tadi nya habis main adu lempar kertas sama anak-anak Alice Nine.

"huh! Lu Kai bikin runyam aja" kata Uruha sambil ngejitak Kai. Rupanya Uruha masih kesal pada Kai.

"Aoi, maaf ya. Gara-gara aku, kamu.. Reita.." Ruki masih tergagap. Aoi yang mulai mengerti keadaan langsung deathglare pada Uruha dan Kai.

"Kalian!" cepat-cepat Uruha menunjuk Kai. Aoi langsung fokus pada Kai.

"emang apa salahnya sih buat jujur? Cepat atau lambat juga pasti ketahuan kan? Uruha suka sama Aoi, sedangkan Aoi suka sama Reita, tapi Reita sendiri suka sama Ruki, lalu Ruki? Ya terserah Ruki deh suka siapa. Yang jadi masalahnya, bisa gak kalian jujur sama perasaan masing-masing! Apa perlu aku manggil Reita kemari?" kata Kai ngancem. Aoi, Uruha dan Ruki langsung berkata 'Jangan! Jangan!' pada Kai.

"kalo lu manggil Reita bakal tambah runyam" kata Aoi di susul anggukan Uruha.

"ya udah kita selesein aja dulu sama orang yang ada" kata Kai melirik Uruha, Aoi dan Ruki.

"aku kemarin beneran nembak Aoi, tapi di tolak sama dia…" Aoi menunduk ketika Uruha mulai bercerita.

"sekarang sih, asal bisa liat Aoi senang aku bantu deh dia sama Reita" lanjut Uruha lagi di susul senyuman Aoi.

"kalo aku, ya masih sama kayak dulu. Aku suka sama Reita, tapi ya kalau Reita nya suka sama Ruki… ya…" Aoi tak melanjutkan kata-kata nya dan malah melirik Ruki.

"kalo boleh jujur sih, aku dulu memang ada rasa sama Reita" tiba-tiba saja Aoi deathglare.

"tenang Aoi, itu dulu tapi sekarang aku suka sama orang lain" kata Ruki sambil mengelus-elus dada Aoi untuk menenangkannya. Ruki di bejek Uruha.

"jadi intinya, gak ada yang ngalangin Aoi buat dapetin Reita?" tanya Kai. Ruki dan Uruha mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"nah lu sendiri, suka sama siapa?" tanya Ruki. Kai cengo.

"gw sisanya aja lah" kata Kai sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Uruha, Aoi dan Ruki sweetdrop.

"becanda, ya udah gw mau ikut Uruha buat bantuin Aoi, lu ikut gak Ru?" tanya Kai pada Ruki. Ruki mengangguk.

'gak nyangka ceritanya akan seperti ini' pikir Kai tersenyum.

"Kai! Senyum-senyum aja!" kata Uruha sedikit membentak. Kai hanya tertawa, memamerkan lesung pipitnya.

"sori, lucu aja" kata Kai berhasil membuat Uruha, Ruki dan Aoi bingung.

"lucu apa nya?" tanya Ruki. Aoi melirik ke Kai. Lagi-lagi Kai tertawa renyah.

"gak, lucu aja. Gak nyangka ceritanya bakal begini. Dari teman band jadi cinta-cinta'an. Muter-muter lagi, hahahahaha" Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yang lain diam sejenak, tak lama Ruki tertawa, di susul dengan Uruha dan Aoi.

"kita bikin Reita cemburu yuk" kata Uruha tiba-tiba. Hah? "biar tau sebenernya Reita suka juga gak sama Aoi, kalo ternyata enggak… kita bikin Reita jadi suka sama Aoi" jelas Uruha lagi.

"tapi gimana?" kata Aoi. Uruha mulai mendekatkan satu sama lain. Terlihat Uruha tengah membisikkan suatu rencana pada Kai, Aoi dan Ruki. Terjadi adu pendapat, tapi di akhiri dengan 'oke, let's do it'

**~Author's POV end~**

**~flashback : off~**

* * *

"terus gimana dong? Aku ngerasa bersalah nih!" kata Uruha, tak lama ia menangis.

"iya! Ini memang salahmu! Reita jadi salah paham, sakit hati deh anak orang" kata Kai egois sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ruki menenangkan Uruha yang menangis. Ya, Uruha memang cengeng.

"Minna, karena rencana awal kita gagal sebelum di jalankan, maka kita beralih ke rencana B!" kata Kai tegas. Kami semua melirik padanya.

"apa rencana B nya?" tanya ku. Aku memang gak tau apa-apa tentang rencana itu.

"aku juga gak tau" kata Kai cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gak gatal. Kami sweetdrop bersamaan.

"ah! aku bingung!" kataku setengah berteriak.

Tiba-tiba ponsel ku berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi?"

* * *

lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

one word, CONFUSED!

Shin udah rada blank, bingung, stress (dikit) dan msih banyak lagi (?)

jadi maaf ya kalau chapter 6 begitu ancur dan gaje T.T

aduh Shin jadi malu nih (?)

btw ff chapter 6 ini lebih rapi kan daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya? :3

tanpa banyak cincong langsung aja deh

don't flame, R&R

* * *

**Oh iya, nih ada balasan review dari shin buat :**

~Kuro Bara no dArkY SaKurai :

berempat? siapa aja tuh? reita, ruki, aoi sama uruha? kasian kai dong jadi jongos XD *dilindes truk

hah? pisangnya reita? XDa *mikir yang iya-iya

thx reviewx

~Kumiko29 :

haha, ff-nya kependekan ya? gomen ya? :)

ano, bagus juga nama Shin jadi Shinchan XDa

thx reviewx

~achii3gu :

aoi kayak apa aja segala dilalap XDa

mwo? lihat aja kelanjutannya :D

thx reviewx

~Uta Masaki :

terus ruki gimana? XD *ngelirik ruki yang nunggu ciuman reita

aduh shin gak tega sebenernya bikin reita terpuruk *ceileh XD

thx reviewx

~aki-taka 'rei-chan :

oh bisa aja XD

tapi shin kasian nih sama reita, gak tega sebenernya

nanti shin pikirin lagi deh caranya menindas reita XD *digampar DX

thx reviewx


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 minna! maaf ya lama, haha *ketawa garing*

* * *

Tittle : Our Band, Our Friendship, Our Love

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T, semut dikit (?)

Pairing : Aoi X Reita

Status : chapter 7

Type : BL, AU, OOC, sedikit OC, Gaje, Ancur, rada garing, Aneh, maksa

NB : Alice Nine in here for few minutes (haha), and there's Byou (ScReW) yang Shin rekrut untuk hadir di ff ini *plak*

* * *

**Warning!**

**THIS IS YAOI OF THE GAZETTE!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"moshi-moshi?" kata ku di telepon. Ku loudspeaker agar Kai, Ruki dan Uruha mendengarnya. Lagian ini telepon dari Mpon.

"AWOOO! Lu berlima kemana hah? Lu, Kai, Reita, Uruha, Ruki. Kalian kemana? Habis lu di looking at sama si Miya"

"hah? Mpon! Yang bener lu, jadi tadi pelajaran dilanjut?" tanya ku cengo.

"iya bener, padahal anak-anak Alice Nine juga pada mau kabur, tapi ketangkep sama satpam. Kami jadi kena hukum. Anak-anak the GazettE aja yang enggak ketangkep. Gue di suruh kasih tau sama kalian, besok harus kesekolah ngadep si Miya, kalo enggak hukuman jadi dua kali lipat" jelas Mpon.

"arghhhhhhh… ya udah lah, makasih Mpon!" aku pun menutup telepon setelah Mpon membalas ucapanku.

"jadi kita bakal kena hukum nih?" tanya Kai sambil memasang wajah tidak enak.

"ya mau gimana lagi? Si Mpon udah ngasih tau begitu kan?" sahut Ruki. Uruha ngangguk-ngangguk.

"terus yang kasih tau Reita siapa?" tanya ku. Tiba-tiba saja Kai, Uruha dan Ruki menatap tajam padaku.

"aku? aku nih?" tanya ku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"ya iya lah wo. Secara rumah lu paling deket, sebelahan. Sekalian gunakan kesempatan ini buat ngejelasin ke Reita kejadian yang sebenernya" Kai menjelaskan padaku.

"iya, Reita sekarang pasti lagi blank banget tuh. Lebih baik secepatnya kamu jelasin" ujar Ruki menambahi. Uruha ngangguk-ngangguk.

"jelasinnya yang bener ya Aoi, biar Reita paham" kata Uruha lagi.

"jadi kapan nih ngomongnya?" tanyaku polos.

"tahun depan wo," jawab Ruki sambil deathglare. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku di lempar sandal oleh Kai. Dapat sandal darimana? Bukannya kita pakai sepatu?

"ya secepatnya lah wo! Mau sekarang, mau nanti, mau malam yang penting secepatnya!"

"haha, iya iya"

Setelah itu kami pulang di antar oleh supir Uruha. Aku yang di antar duluan di peringatin habis-habisan oleh Kai dan Uruha tentang penjelasanku nanti ke Reita. Sedangkan Ruki hanya berkata "tenang aja, Reita pasti ngerti kok"

Apa benar nanti Reita bakal ngertiin ini semua? Ahhh, bikin tambah sakit kepala aja.

**xXx**

"Reita!" kataku berbisik dengan keras tepat di depan pintu kaca kamar Reita. Ya, sekarang aku berada tepat di depan kamarnya. Tadi hampir saja aku mau jatuh ketika loncat dari seberang kamarku. Kaki ku masih sakit karena terkilir tadi siang.

Ku panggil lagi Reita, tapi tak ada jawaban. Karena rasa penasaran yang besar akhirnya ku buka pintu tersebut tanpa izin. Ya, lagian biasanya juga begitu. Nggak bilang-bilang.

"Rei…" panggilku lagi. Ahh, ternyata Reita lagi tidur. Tumben dia tidur jam segini? Jam 9 malam? Bukan seperti biasanya. Mungkin dia sedang capek.

Ku dekati Reita yang tengah tertidur itu. Duduk di sebelahnya, memandang wajahnya dan mulai membelai rambutnya. Dia terlihat lebih manis ketika rambutnya tidak Mohawk.

Tanganku pun mulai menjalar ke daerah kening dan pipi. Lalu, ke daerah bibir. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengecup bibir lembut tersebut.

"udah puas megang-megangnya?" tiba-tiba saja Reita bangun. Aku hampir saja jatuh dari ranjang karena terkejut.

"kamu… kamu udah bangun?" tanya ku tergagap. Ya, aku masih kaget. Mana tadi aku nyentuh-nyentuh dia lagi.

"jam segini bukan waktu ku tidur. Lagian gimana aku bisa tidur kalau denger kamu teriak-teriak gak jelas di sebelah?"

Ahhh, iya. Tadi aku teriak-teriak karena frustasi. Hahaha, memalukan (sigh).

"mau ngapain kesini?" tanya Reita datar. Reita masih seperti biasanya, mungkin. Dia tidak marah-marah padaku. Hanya mungkin sedikit, dingin?

"aku mau kasih tau kabar. Kita, anak the GazettE dapat looking at dari sensei Miya. Besok kita di suruh menghadap. Katanya mau di kasih hukuman" jelasku. Reita hanya ber-oh saja.

"makanya, sudah kubilang kan? Kalau kabur kita pasti dapat hukuman. Kalian sih nggak mau dengar apa kataku" aku hanya tertawa garing. Merasa bersalah.

"ahh, Reita soal yang tadi…"

"soal yang mana?" tanya Reita memotong pembicaraanku.

"itu, masalah yang… yang kamu lihat aku sama Uruha…"

"oh, yang itu. Ya nggak apa-apa sih. Hak kalian kan mau ngapain aja. Aku kan cuma teman kalian, bukan orang tua kalian" Reita mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sepertinya ia tak mau memandangku sedikitpun.

Aku yang sedikit kesal dengan perkataan dan prilaku Reita tersebut pun memegang kedua pundaknya dan mengarahkan dirinya ke hadapanku.

"Reita! Dengerin aku! aku sama Uruha nggak ada apa-apa! Dia cuma niup mataku yang kelilipan nggak lebih!" jelasku. Reita hanya memandangku dingin.

"lalu? Apa hubungannya sama aku?" kata Reita tetap datar. Aku diam saja.

"sudah kubilang itu hak kalian mau ngapain aja. Untuk apa kamu ngejelasin sampai begininya?" tanya Reita.

"Rei… masa kamu nggak ngerti apa-apa?" tanya ku. Reita diam saja.

Aku kesal. Aku bingung. Reita? Kenapa kau biasa saja? kenapa kau tidak marah?

Aku yang kalut pun mengecup paksa bibir Reita. Reita mencoba melepasnya, tapi aku sudah mengunci dirinya dan kali ini ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Aoi.. sudah lepasin!" kata Reita ketika aku menjalar di jenjang lehernya. Aku diam saja, tetap mengecup dan meninggalkan kiss mark di lehernya.

"Aoi!" kata Reita lagi. Tapi aku tetap diam saja. kali ini aku mencoba melepas baju Reita. Walau terjadi perlawanan, aku tetap bisa melampauinya. Kali ini baju Reita lepas seperti keinginanku.

"Aoi! Sudah!" Reita menamparku, membuat ku tersadar.

"haaa.. aku… Rei! Aku nggak maksud…" terlambat. Reita yang ada dihadapan ku kini menangis. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, membelainya dan memeluknya. Tapi…

"kamu ngapain sih? Mau memperkosa ku? Kamu gila apa? Nggak puas dulu kamu sudah pernah begini sama aku?" aku diam tertunduk ketika Reita berkata seperti itu.

"ini yang bikin aku kesal pada mu Reita! Kamu itu lambat atau apa sih?"

"apa? Kamu udah mau berbuat bejat masih aja ngata-ngatain aku? kamu itu…"

"aku suka sama kamu!" aku memotong perkataan Reita. Kini Reita diam, tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"kurang keras? Aku suka sama kamu! Aku cinta sama kamu!" Reita masih saja diam. Aku pun tak berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"semua yang aku lakukan itu, semata-mata karena aku cinta sama kamu! Aku nggak main-main Rei! Walau aku pernah bilang akan melepasmu, tapi aku sadar kalau aku memang cinta sama kamu! Dan aku nggak akan melepas mu lagi!"

"ja… jangan bercanda, aku nggak suka omong kosong kayak gini" aku kembali mengarahkan dirinya ke hadapanku.

"Rei! Apa aku bercanda? Apa kata-kata ku ini omong kosong? Apa aku bohong? Tatap mata ku!" Reita sesekali menatap mataku. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"sudah lah Aoi, aku… mau tidur" Reita mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"baiklah" aku melepas Reita. Berbalik arah menuju keluar.

"oyasumi" kataku lagi. Reita tak menjawab. Dengan segera aku pergi dari situ. Aku, entah senang karena sudah berbicara jujur atau sakit hati karena Reita seperti itu.

**~Aoi's POV end~**

* * *

**~Reita's POV~**

Aoi pergi setelah mengucapkan oyasumi padaku. Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana.

"aku suka sama kamu! Aku cinta sama kamu!" kata-kata itu masih teringat jelas di pikiran ku, melayang-layang dalam otakku. Aoi suka pada ku?

"omong kosong macam apa ini" gumamku seorang diri.

Ku ambil baju ku yang dilepas oleh Aoi tadi. Ku kenakan kembali dan aku berbaring di kasur sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"jadi sebenarnya aku salah paham?" aku terdiam sejenak. Kemudian aku tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Ah? kenapa aku malah senang seperti ini?  
"aneh, hari yang aneh. Haaa… Aoi…" kata ku sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"seandainya kau bilang dari awal, seandainya kamu mau jujur, aku mungkin akan menjadi milikmu sekarang" aku kembali teringat masa lalu ketika aku menemukan sesuatu…

* * *

**~flashback : On~**

"ahhhh! Kenapa sih si Sugizo itu harus ngasih peer sebanyak ini? Mana susah lagi!" keluh Aoi.

"ya sabar lah Aoi, sensei Sugizo kan memang begini" ujar ku menenangkan Aoi.

Hari ini aku kerumah Aoi, kami sedang mengerjakan peer dari sensei Sugizo. Sensei pemarah dan kejam itu memang suka memberi tugas yang sulit. Contohnya ini, peer sebanyak 50 soal harus kami selesaikan dalam sehari. Kalau gampang sih nggak masalah, tapi ini? Susah. Kami harus bolak balik mencari buku di perpustakaan hanya untuk mencari jawabannya. Kasihan Aoi, dia yang cepat bosan dan dengan otak pas-pasan ini selalu mengeluh. Aku jadi iba (?).

"aku bosan nih Rei, aku beli cemilan dulu ya? Cemilan ku habis nih, kamu mau nitip apa?" tanya Aoi padaku. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"potato chips dan pocky"

"minumannya?" tanya Aoi lagi.

"sampai-sampai minuman di rumahmu juga habis? Aku minta coca-cola aja" Aoi tersenyum dan mengiyakan kata-kataku. Ia pun pergi ke mini market terdekat.

"bosan juga sendirian begini" kulempar buku sejarahku. Mungkin saat ini aku sudah mencapai limit dalam belajar. Ya lumayan lah setengah dari soal sudah di kerjakan.

Kudekati meja belajar Aoi untuk menaruh buku dan perlengkapan belajar lainnya. Aku memang tidak suka dengan 'kapal pecah'.

Entah kenapa pandangan dan tanganku menuju ke arah laci Aoi. Aku seharusnya tidak mendekati laci ini, karena laci ini adalah warning zone dari Aoi.

"jangan deket-deket sama laci ini! Atau kupotong tangan mu!" teringat oleh ku kata-kata Aoi dulu.

Di dorong dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, akhirnya ku beranikan diri untuk membuka laci tersebut.

"lagian Aoi pergi belanja, liat sedikit dia juga tidak tau. Asal nggak berantakan" lalu kubuka laci itu dan…

"apa-apan ini?" ku ambil satu persatu benda yang mengusik pandangan ku.

"foto ku?" ku perhatikan dengan seksama foto tersebut. Ini foto ku kan? Siapa lagi yang memakai noseband selain aku? kurasa tidak ada. Aku kan limited edition (?).

"untuk apa foto sebanyak ini?" aku bingung dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Untuk apa foto ku? Apa Aoi mengoleksinya? Tapi untuk apa?

"jangan-jangan… Aoi itu… psycho?" aku kaget dengan argument ku sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi laci tersebut.

"eh? Apa itu?" ternyata ada lagi barang yang membuat ku terusik. Kertas kecil yang agak lusuh di antara foto-foto ku. Ku ambil kertas tersebut dan membuka isinya. Tulisan anak kecil dengan krayon, tulisannya…

"aishiteru Reita san. Aoi"

Aku tertegun membaca isi dari surat tersebut. Ini tulisan siapa? Tulisan Aoi ya? Tulisan waktu masih kecil?

Apa mungkin sebenarnya Aoi menyukai ku? Tapi kan…

"Reita!" teriak Aoi memanggil ku dari bawah, cepat-cepat aku membenahi semua yang aku keluarkan tadi.

"Rei…?"

"ah! Aoi! Gimana? Udah dapat potato chips sama pocky ku? Coca-cola nya mana?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Aoi terlihat sedikit aneh dengan tingkah laku ku.

"ada nih, kamu kenapa? Eh ngapain tuh di meja belajarku?" tanya Aoi. Nampaknya ia mulai curiga dengan gerak gerik ku.

"ini lagi benah-benah buku, aku sudah limit belajar" sahutku. Aoi mengangguk.

"iya, pelajaran seperti itu memang membosankan. Ayo kita makan! Aku juga beli kue loh! Kita bisa makan kue sambil main PS" ajak Aoi. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"huft… syukurlah" gumamku.

"eh? Kamu ngomong apa Rei..?" tanya Aoi. Aku sedikit terkejut.

"ah.. syukurlah ada makanan, iya ada makanan. Aku lapar Wo! Ayo makan!"

"ayooo!"

**~flashback : off~**

* * *

"kejadian itu tepat sehari sebelum Ruki datang kesekolah. Pandanganku yang beralih ke Ruki membuatku lupa" gumamku sambil masih menatap langit-langit.

"apa mungkin, selama ini aku nggak memikirkan perasaan Aoi ya? Tapi Aoi biasa-biasa saja kalau bersama ku. Malah hentainya kumat kalau sama cewek, lalu aku? diabaikan" aku menarik nafas panjang. Mengingat kebiasaan Aoi yang tidak patut di contoh tersebut.

"tapi kenapa aku benar-benar kesal kalau Aoi bersama Uruha?" aku menyipitkan mataku, memasang wajah tak senang ketika mengingat kembali saat dimana Aoi bersama Uruha.

"tapi… kalau aku cuma salah paham saat di karaoke tadi, lalu kejadian di café tempo hari itu apa? Kenapa mereka kelihatan dekat dan… intim?" aku kembali memutar otak, mencari jawaban yang nihil ku dapat.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian dikamar waktu itu? Waktu Aoi sedang… um… 'tidur' denganku? Saat itu kan dia tidak bilang 'aku suka padamu' atau bahkan 'aku cinta padamu'. Kenapa baru bilang tadi? Sebenarnya dia benar-benar suka atau… argh!" aku menjambak-jambak rambut ku sendiri.

"tapi kalau di pikir-pikir, aku nggak masalah sama 'tidur' waktu itu. Aku malah memikirkan gimana kejadiannya, walau sebenarnya aku lupa. Yang aku tau, pantat ku sakit dan… susah berjalan" aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"argh! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran ku! Yang ada dalam perasaan ku! Aku nggak tau!" aku diam sejenak. Saat ini pikiran ku kosong.

"besok… besok akan ku selesaikan masalah ini" kali ini aku sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku ingin penjelasan dari Aoi langsung. Ya! Aku akan menanyakan nya, dan aku ingin Aoi tau bahwa… aku nggak membencinya atas apa yang dia lakukan, aku ingin dia tau kalau… aku cemburu ketika ia bersama Uruha dan… mungkin itu karena aku juga… menyukainya. Menyukai Aoi…

**xXx**

Aku berangkat sekolah sendiri. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi bersama Aoi, sekalian membahas kejadian kemarin. Tapi ternyata ia sudah berangkat duluan.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di sekolah, menuju ke kelas. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup begini. Sejak tadi malam aku tidak melihat Aoi. Mungkin karena akan bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"ohayou" sapa ku ketika sampai dikelas.

"ohayou Reita! Ohayou!" jawab teman-teman yang lain. Aku tersenyum. Lalu pandanganku beralih kemana-mana. Mencari sosok Aoi.

"hei Reita! Cari siapa?" Kai mengagetkan ku sekaligus bertanya padaku.

"bikin kaget aja! Itu, yang lain mana? Kok cuma kamu aja yang nongol?" kata ku berbohong.

"oh, belum datang. Tau tuh si Uruha, Ruki sama Aoi. Biarin aja lah. Oh iya sudah di kasih tau Aoi kan kalau nanti kita di suruh menghadap?" tanya Kai lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"iya, sudah. Gara-gara kalian sih bolos nggak kira-kira" Kai cuma cengengesan tanpa rasa bersalah. Ck!

Aku menuju bangku ku. Meletakkan tasku diatas meja dan menjadikannya alas untuk meletakkan tangan. Rasanya ngantuk sekali, tadi malam aku susah tidur karena memikirkan masalah kemarin.

"Aoi kok belum datang ya? Bukannya dia duluan berangkat? Kok telat…" gumamku sambil menutup mata. Tanpa sadar aku sudah ketiduran.

**xXx**

"Rei! Bangun! Ada sensei!" suara seseorang membangunkanku.

"hm..? Aoi?" tanya ku ketika melihat Aoi tengah membangunkanku.

"cepet bangun!" katanya lagi. Membuat ku membuka mata dengan cepat.

"kamu kapan datang?" tanyaku berbisik. Tak bisa ribut, karena sensei sudah memasuki kelas.

"barusan. Datangnya barengan sama sensei, tapi aku lari. Untung sempat" jawab Aoi pelan.

"ohayou" salam sensei Miya. Kami pun menjawab ucapan salam nya.

"the GazettE!" panggil sensei Miya. Aku, Aoi, Uruha, Ruki dan Kai pun menyahut 'ya' dan berdiri.

"kalian ke ruangan khusus sekarang, tunggu saya di situ" kami pun mengangguk dan membungkuk. Bersama-sama pergi ke ruang khusus, ruang dimana murid berhadapan dengan sensei. Ya, hampir sama seperti ruang pengadilan.

**xXx**

"yaaaahhh! Bakal kena hukum deh!" kata Kai sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"kira-kira hukuman nya apa ya? Moga aja nggak di suruh milihin sampah, ihh jijik!" ujar Uruha sambil mengepalkan tangan nya dan mendekap didada. Benar-benar sok imut.

"sukur-sukur kalau cuma milihin sampah, kalau di suruh bersihin parit gimana?" tanya Ruki. Uruha bergetar nggak jelas. Persis kayak orang ayan.

"tambah jijik gue" sahut Uruha. Kai geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Uruha.

"dasar manja!" teriak Kai. Membuat Uruha manyun lima senti.

"udah Kai, jangan begitu sama Uruha" bela Ruki. Membuat Kai menganga bingung.

"udah lah jangan gaje begini. Mending pikirin nanti hukumannya apa" ujar Aoi mengingatkan. Akhirnya Kai dan Uruha pun diam.

Didepan pintu ruang khusus.

"masuk nggak nih?" tanya Kai.

"ya masuk lah, masa nggak denger apa kata sensei Miya?" Ruki pun mendorong kami berempat untuk masuk kedalam.

"bosen" kata Aoi ketika masuk kesini.

"jelas aja bosen, kamu kan sudah sering ke sini" kataku datar membuat Aoi tertawa renyah.

"kok… kok tau sih? ah jadi malu kan nih" sahut Aoi. Membuat kami berempat sweetdrop.

"kenapa Aoi sering kesini?" tanya Ruki. Ya Ruki kan murid baru, makanya dia tidak tau.

"nggak bikin tugas" kata Kai.

"bolos jam belajar" kata Uruha.

"ngelawan sensei" kata ku.

"merokok di area sekolah" kata Kai.

"main ponsel waktu pelajaran" kata Uruha.

"suka berkelahi" kata ku.

"dan… yang paling parah adalah…" Kai membuka pidato.

"bawa majalah hentai dan video porno" kata ku, Kai dan Uruha bersamaan. Ruki cengo, membatu dan membeku.

"separah itu lu Wo?" Aoi yang ditanya begitu oleh Ruki hanya tertawa renyah. Terlihat Ruki sedikit kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"iya! Aoi luarnya aja baik. Tapi kelakuannya…" kata Uruha sambil menatap tajam ke Aoi. Lagi-lagi Aoi hanya tertawa.

"ah kalian, kan aku jadi tambah malu" kata Aoi blushing banci. Kami berempat sweetdrop untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"wah, bikin kaget aja. Kamu jangan gitu lah Wo, gimana mau dapat pacar" kata Ruki sambil melirikku. Hah? Aku?

"iya, kalau kelakuannya begitu mana ada yang mau jadi pacar mu" kali ini Kai juga melirikku.

"aku mau jadi pacar Aoi" kata Uruha tiba-tiba membuatnya mendapat jitakan dari Kai dan cubitan dari Ruki.

"sakit tau! Bego nih Kai sama Ruki, uhhh!" Uruha membalas perbuatan nista dari Kai dan Ruki. Alhasil membuat mereka bertiga tenggelam dalam pertengkaran gaje.

Aku menatap bingung mereka satu persatu. Lalu aku menatap Aoi, Aoi melirikku dan tersenyum tipis. Aku yang sadar langsung mengalihkan pandanganku.

"gomen nasai" kata Aoi pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin dia malu?

Aku pun tertunduk, meliriknya dan…

"nggak apa-apa. Aoi… aku…"

"the GazettE!" tiba-tiba sensei Miya datang. Membuat kami cengo berjamaah dalam posisi membatu.

"ya sensei!" jawab kami bersamaan. Sensei memperhatikan kami satu persatu.

"kalian ini, pergi membolos kan kemarin?" tanya sensei Miya sambil duduk di tempatnya. Kami mengangguk diam.

"kalian akan dapat hukuman yang sama seperti yang lain"

"tugas kalian untuk membuat lagu karangan sendiri di gandakan, alias kalian akan membawakan dua lagu ketika tampil nanti. Masih ada waktu" kata sensei Miya sambil melihat kalender.

"apa? Dua?" tanya Kai terkejut. Uruha pusing dan meluber (?). Aoi menepuk dahinya berkali-kali. Ruki sendiri menghela nafas panjang. Sedangkan aku cengo kuadrat.

"iya, dua lagu. Itu hukuman untuk kalian. Satu kelas, hukumannya sama" jawab sensei Miya.

"Itu saja, kalian bisa kembali ke kelas. Kerjakan tugas yang saya tulis di papan tulis" sensei menyuruh kami kembali. Kami pun berdiri, membungkukkan badan dan pergi menuju kelas.

**xXx**

"apaaaa? Dua lagu? Yang satu ini aja masih ancur!" kata Kai marah-marah. Kasihan dia, dia kan ketua pasti berat memikul tugas memimpin kami.

"mau gimana lagi. Ini namanya derita kita" kata Ruki datar. Sepertinya Ruki sudah stress memikirkan tugas tambahan dari sensei.

"terus gimana dong? Yang Filth in the Beauty aja masih ada yang nggak pas…" kata Uruha cemberut. Kai melengoh ke Uruha dan menggeleng cengo. Kai pasti sama stress nya dengan Ruki.

"kenapa Rei? Kok mijitin kepala? Kamu sakit?" tanya Ruki yang memperhatikanku.

"enggak, cuma kebanyakan pikirian aja. Masalah yang kemarin, sekarang ada lagi masalah aka tugas baru" jawabku. Aoi melirik cemas ke arahku. Mungkin dia sedikit merasa bersalah?

...

Kami duduk di bangku masing-masing. Kali ini aku merasa di perhatikan oleh seseorang.

"kenapa sih ngeliatin mulu?" tanya ku pada Aoi.

"ah, nggak. Kamu kepikiran soal kemarin kan? Aku mau minta maaf, aku cuma mau jujur tapi aku nya malah berbuat nggak senonoh sama kamu" jelas Aoi. Aku menunduk dan mengalihkan pandanganku agar wajah ku tidak terlihat. Aku tidak ingin dia tau kalau aku sedang menahan tawa. Hahaha.

"eng… enggak apa-apa Aoi. Aku mau jujur sama kamu! Aku…"

"aku kenapa Rei?" tanya Aoi. Aku memandang Aoi empat mata.

"aku… su…"

"ITU DIA! BOSS TARGET DI TEMUKAN!" kami sekelas kaget bukan main. Ada orang-orang tinggi besar memakai tuxedo hitam, kacamata hitam dan semacam earphone menerobos kelas kami.

"MBI!" teriak Hiroto sambil tertawa. Hiroto mulai nggak waras.

"haaaa! Takut!" kata Uruha sembunyi dibawah meja.

"wah, jarang-jarang ada kejadian begini" Shou memfoto orang-orang tersebut dengan udiknya.

"dasar udik, gitu aja pakai di foto. Baka!" tegur Saga, membuat Shou melempar buku ke arahnya. Dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar seperti biasanya dengan bahagia (?).

Orang-orang itu memasuki kelas kami, lalu mendekat ke arahku. Aku yang merasa terancam sembunyi di balik punggung Aoi.

"ma… mau apa kalian?" tanya Aoi sambil memegang tanganku. Aku memblushing kilat. Seharusnya Aoi tau, kalau suhu tubuhku memanas karena ia memegang tanganku sekarang.

Orang-orang itu diam saja, tak menjawab apa-apa. Terdengar teriakan sensei-sensei di depan pintu. Ternyata mereka sudah dihalau duluan agar tidak masuk kedalam kelas dengan orang-orang semacam ini.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki yang sebaya dengan ku masuk kekelas ini dengan tenang. Ia pun datang dari belakang kedua MBI (?) itu.

"kamu Reita kan? Masih ingat sama aku?" tanya laki-laki tersebut kepadaku.

"kamu… yang kemarin kan?" tanya ku mengingat-ingat. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"wah kamu ingat! Senangnya!" ia pun segera melempar Aoi dan berhadapan denganku. Aoi terlihat marah, tapi tuxedo man (?) itu menghalau nya.

"eh? Itu Uruha kan?" ia menunjuk Uruha yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah meja sambil menutup mata dan telinganya. Karena merasa di panggil Uruha pun menengok dan kaget.

"kamu! Ngapain ke sini?" teriak Uruha setelah bangkit dari persembunyiannya.

"aku cari dia" anak tersebut menunjukku dengan entengnya. Hampir saja hidungku tertekan (?).

"nggak nyangka ya ketemu disini, sekelas sama Uruha anak manja yang bisanya cuma nangis" ejeknya. Uruha memanas. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Byou kampreeeeettt! Seenaknya bilangin aku kayak gitu! Dasar tuan muda nggak berguna! Cuma bisa ngandelin bodyguard. Huh! Mimpi buruk apa aku semalam sampai bisa ketemu kamu!" Uruha meledak-ledak. Kami sekelas cengo berjamaah. Nggak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Urghh! Ah sudahlah, ngeladenin anak manja nggak bakal selesai. Aku kesini cuma mau cari Reita" anak yang bernama Byou tersebut tersenyum kepadaku. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman cengo.

"aku kesini mau berterimakasih sama kamu Reita kun. Kemarin sudah nolongin aku waktu hampir di tabrak mobil" jelas Byou.

"tuan muda kabur dari rumah dan pergi sendirian, mungkin karena asik melihat-lihat akhirnya ia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan…" Byou menyikut bodyguard nya tersebut.

"nggak ada yang nyuruh kamu ngomong! Kamu mau dipecat dan jadi gelandangan?" tanya Byou. Bodyguard tersebut minta maaf dan diam. Aku masih memandang cengo, mimpi apa aku semalam sampai dapat kejadian seperti ini?

"ah, maaf aku sedang belajar. Bisa kan acara terimakasih nya di tunda?" kataku. Byou menatapku.

"oh iya, kamu lagi belajar ya. Ya sudah, nanti aku datang lagi. Bye Reita! Nanti kita ketemu lagi oke?" akhirnya Byou dan segerombolan bodyguard itu pergi. Kami yang masih terkejut hanya bisa duduk cengo dan bergosip ria. Aku merasa nggak enak, karena aku makanya ada keributan kayak gini. Hampir semua teman sekelas memandang ku dengan pandangan takjub, pandangan aneh, pandangan cengo dan lain-lain.

**xXx**

Saatnya istirahat. Kami berkumpul diatap sekolah.

"Byou itu siapa sih?" tanya Aoi yang memang penasaran daritadi. Atau mungkin bisa di bilang dendam?

"Byou itu anak dari teman karib ayahku. Ayahnya Byou itu punya stasiun tipi, tau LinkTV kan? Nah itu punya ayahnya Byou" kami semua ber-wah bersama. Ternyata Byou kaya juga ya?

"ayahnya Byou itu teman bisnis ayahku. Keluarga ku dan keluarga Byou itu bisa dibilang sejajar lah tingkatannya" lagi-lagi kami ber-wah ria.

"berarti kalian sama-sama orang kaya raya dong?" tanya Kai.

"kaya sih nggak ada hubungannya, cuman si Byou itu terlalu over. Liat aja segala pakai bodyguard, sombong" kata Uruha menjelaskan.

"kamu kenapa nggak pakai bodyguard juga?" tanya Ruki. Uruha senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"aku nggak suka pakai bodyguard, cukup waktu SD aja lah. Lagian ngerepotin" kami semua ber-oh ria.

"um… Rei, hati-hati ya. Byou itu kayaknya udah nargetin kamu deh" kata Uruha memperingatkan ku.

"nargetin apa maksudnya?" tanya ku bingung. Aoi, Kai dan Ruki pun menatap Uruha, mendengarkan baik-baik.

"kayaknya Byou suka deh sama kamu. Kamu pasti sudah jadi targetnya, percaya deh. Aku hapal sifatnya Byou" aku cengo. Kai dan Ruki saling menatap bingung.

"hah? Nggak mungkin dan nggak boleh! Enak aja dia narget orang sembarangan! Langkahi dulu mayat Kai!" kata Aoi marah-marah nggak jelas.

"eh? kenapa malah mayat gue? lu nyumpahin gue mati?" Kai mulai menjitak Aoi. Kali ini Aoi dan Kai adu jotos nggak jelas dan dilerai oleh ku, Ruki dan Uruha.

"apaan sih kalian ini? dasar homo" kata Uruha. Kali ini Uruha yang menjadi target sasaran lempar sendal (?). Aku masih bingung. Sendal itu dapat darimana?

"sudah-sudah stop main-main nya, kita bahas soal hukuman si Miya yuk?" ajak Kai mengingatkan tugas tambahan dari sensei Miya.

"ah iya! Aduh, gimana dong? Yang Filth in the Beauty nya gimana?" tanya Uruha.

"gimana kalo latihan? Daripada luntang lantung nggak jelas" usul Aoi.

"tapi latihan dimana? Ruk, dirumah mu bisa nggak?" tanya Kai. Ruki mengangguk.

"bisa kok, lagian kemarin baru di beliin gitar baru. Ruang musiknya juga di gedein. Jadi sekarang luas" kata Ruki menjelaskan.

"jadi kapan mau latihan?" tanya Aoi melirik ke Kai.

"kalian bisanya kapan?" tanya Kai ke semua member. Semua nya berkata bisa kapan saja.

"tapi Kai, bikin yang beda dong. Kita latihan di taman, hutan-hutan atau puncak gitu. Sambil piknik. Daridulu gue pengen banget Kai. Ya Kai ya?" pinta Uruha memelas.

"wah, ide bagus tuh. Ya sekalian lah kita refreshing" kataku menambahkan.

"tuh! Reita aja setuju, ayolah Kai. Ruki sama Aoi setuju kan ya?" tanya Uruha puppy eyes.

"ahhh! Mata itu!" teriak Aoi sambil menutup matanya dengan satu tangan. Ruki cuma geleng-geleng sambil menepuk pelan keningnya.

"udah lah, ayo refreshing. Sekali-sekali, gak ada ruginya kan?" kata ku lagi.

"ya kalau reita maunya begitu aku sih ikut aja" sahut Aoi. Semuanya ber-huuu ke Aoi , kecuali aku.

"iya tapi mau kemana? Dimana?" kata Kai.

"gue punya villa Kai, ada studio musiknya kok. Villa gue di deket pantai"

"apa? Pantai? Wahhh… pasti banyak cewek cantik nya" Uruha menjitak Kai.

"ah! gue becanda aja kali. Nggak usah di anggap serius" kata Kai mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"ya udah, kita ke villa Uruha aja. Kapan nih?" tanya Ruki.

"weekend ini, jadi kita bisa nginep. Gimana?" Uruha tersenyum autis. Membuat kami bergidik

"oke!"

* * *

**~Omaji~**

"kenapa kamu malah ngefoto tuxedo man (?) itu sih?" tanya Saga pada Shou. Shou mengernyitkan dahi.

"suka-suka aku lah. Kan sudah aku bilang jarang-jarang ada kejadian begini" jawab Shou lempeng.

"daripada fotoin orang-orang itu, lebih baik kamu foto aku aja"

"hah? foto kamu? kenapa harus kamu?" tanya Shou cengo.

"ya kan aku lebih tampan daripada mereka" Saga menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, bergaya bak model iklan kecantikan.

Shou sweetdrop autis.

* * *

apa yang akan terjadi di villa Uruha nanti?

apa Reita akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya?

* * *

GOMEN! *membungkuk*

Shin baru bisa publish sekarang, bikinnya juga baru tadi, hahaha *ketawa garing*

Shin udah mikirin plot chapter 7 ini berhari-hari, sudah bikin begini begitu tapi lagi-lagi di edit, di hapus, di ganti dsb

bingung sama arah ceritanya *padahal kan Shin sendiri yang bikin ya?* XD

tapi tadi Shin dapet ilham (?) jadi dalam sehari udah jadi, hebat kan? *dilempar telur busuk* T.T

chapter 7 kali ini lebih panjang dari biasanya, daripada sedikit kayaknya gak puas ya? :D

aduh, gimana lagi nasib Uruha, Kai dan Ruki? Shin masih gantung sama jodoh mereka masing-masing XDDD *plaked*

disini Shin ngerekrut Byou! yay! Rasakan kau Aoi! kali ini saingan mu lumayan berat! hahahaha *ketawa nista*

ff ini akan menjadi ff yang menyenangkan~ *sarap kumad*

seeenoo..

don't flame, don't forget R&R :)

* * *

**Oh iya, nih ada balasan review dari shin buat :**

**~Kuro Bara no dArkY SaKurai :**

haha, aduh kuro chan~

Shin lagi blank buat nentuin pasangan hidup mereka bertiga XDDDD

sudah ada rencana sih buat pairingin sama anak band lain atau, cinta segitiga XD *plak*

oke kita liat di chapter 8 aja ya :D

thx 4 review

**~Kumiko29 :**

hai hai...

menurut Shin, nama Shinchan itu lucu, hahaha XD *plak*

oh ya, gomenne baru publish hahaha *ketawa garing*

tau tuh Reita, asal cemburu aja *geleng-geleng*

tapi di chapter 7 sudah jelas semua kan? hehe

thx 4 review

**~Akiyama Kaira :**

hah? yang di atas? yang dibawah?

maksudnya main gendong-gendongan ya? XD *plak*

thx 4 review

**~Uta Masaki :**

segilima deh kayaknya XD

itu nambah satu, si Byou. jadi segienam XD *plak*

aduh mangap nih Uta chan~ awalnya memang mau bikin Reituki, ehhh malah nyasar ke Aoita :3

apa? suki? ternyata... virus Aoita berhasil di sebarluaskan! hahahaha *devil laugh* XD

thx 4 review

**~Bake-Hime :**

yay! ada yang suki Aoita! *hug-hug*

makasih ya hime chan~

anoo, neechan? panggil niichan aja gimana? XDa

thx 4 review

**~achii3gu :**

hahaha, iya jadi balik ke AoiReita XD

ngeekk~

ha? Uruha sama Tora? ide bagus, tapi liat aja lah di chapter 8 nanti :D

thx 4 review

**~snap-me :**

nee, honto? :D

aduh si Reita sama Aoi lagi memperpanjang kontrak, jadi ceritanya tambah ngegemesin ini XD

oke, sesuai req... Reita sama Aoi sudah deket :3

haha, iya dulu Shin masih amatiran, gak di edit dan ngasal (?)

tapi sekarang sudah gak lagi kok :D

thx 4 review


	8. Chapter 8

akhirnya! selama berbulan-bulan bertapa (?), chapter 8 update juga! *bletak*

Minna! gomen nasai yoo! hontou nii gomen nasai, Shin baru bisa update sekarang, Shin sibuk, biasa lah artis papan tulis (?) banyak sesi take photo sama main film layar tancep *gubrak*

langsung aja tanpa banyak cincong, cekidot brooowww!

* * *

Tittle : Our Band, Our Friendship, Our Love

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Fandom : the GazettE, ScReW

Pairing : Reita x Aoi, Reita x Byou, Aoi x Kazuki

Status : chapter 8

Type : BL, shonen-ai, AU, OOC, Gaje, Ancur, rada garing, Aneh, de el el

* * *

**Warning!**

**THIS IS BL-YAOI OF THE GAZETTE!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"ah! Bagaimana ini?" kata Uruha sambil mondar-mandir gak jelas. Ia khawatir kalau teman-temannya tercinta; Ruki, Reita, Aoi dan Kai akan segera melemparkannya kedalam panci sup panas (?).

Bagaimana tidak, seharusnya besok pagi akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan –atau akan menjadi hari sial- bagi mereka. Besok harusnya the GazettE akan bersenang-senang di pantai, dan latihan dengan serius. Tapi Uruha berniat akan membatalkan semuanya.

"mati gue. Bakal kena pentok hammer gue! Hueee! Mommy!" teriak Uruha keras.

"ah lupa, mommy kagak ada dirumah" Uruha mulai stress dan jedotin kepalanya ke dinding.

"baiklah, ini salah gue. Gue musti tanggung jawab" kata Uruha lagi. Tanpa memperdulikan darah yang mengucur dari dahinya (serem amat Shin) Uruha segera mengambil keitai-nya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"duh, deg-deg'an gue" kata Uruha sambil memegang jantungnya –ralat- dadanya yang berdetak. Dengan cepat Uruha mengetikkan sepatah-dua patah kalimat dan mengirim mail ke semua member the GazettE.

"wuah! Mampus gue! Mati gue! Daddy!" teriak Uruha keras.

"ah, lupa. Daddy kagak ada di rumah" kata Uruha lagi menyadari kebodohannya.

Tak lama datang 4 mail balasan secara bersamaan ke hape Uruha. Uruha langsung syok dan pingsan setelah baca semua mail-mail tersebut. Dan Uruha akan bangun ketika ada seorang pangeran datang dan men.. *plak!*

* * *

**xXx Besoknya di halaman rumah Uruha yang luas bagaikan taman cagar alam (?) xXx**

"i.. iya, gue yang salah.. hueee" kata Uruha mengaku.

"ya iya lah! Ini salah loe! Loe tau gak gue udah benah-benah kamar, siapin ini itu, terutama kamera gue kosongin isinya supaya cukup buat moto-moto cewek cantik di pan.." belum selesai Kai ngelanjutin kata-katanya, Aoi sudah dengan cepat ngelempar sendal jepit bulu tepat ke mulut Kai.

"whoo.. hu hega bhangeh, khampet hu (wo.. lu tega banget, kampret lu)" kata Kai yang di mulutnya masih terdapat sendal jepit yang entah didapat darimana.

"eh? Itu sendal jepit siapa yak?" tanya Aoi cengo. Cukup membuat Reita, Kai dan Uruha sweetdrop. Sedangkan Ruki hanya natap 'sarap lu' ke Aoi.

_'lah? Lu yang ngelempar masa lu kagak tau sama sekali!'_ kata yang lain serempak dalam hati sambil deahtglare tanpa di ketahui Aoi.

"payah nih Uruha, kita gak jadi refreshing hari ini" kata Ruki membuat yang lain syok. Ruki bisa ngomong payah juga toh ternyata?

"gagal deh rencana gue buat tidur sama Reit.." kali ini belum sempat Aoi melanjutkan kata-katanya, di kepala Aoi sudah tertancap sendal jepit berwarna hijau army hadiah dari Reita.

"jahara! (jahat!) padahal gua ngomongnya kagak keras!" kata Aoi cukup membuat Kai menatap aneh padanya.

"belajar darimana lu bahasa banci kayak gitu? Jahara?" tanya Kai.

"kok tau itu bahasa banci?" tanya Uruha curiga.

"ah kagak" kelak Kai. Ternyata dia sudah pengalaman dalam dunia perbancian (?) makanya dia ngerti.

"jadi hari ini kita gak jadi ke villanya Uruha? Terus latihan kita gimana?" tanya Reita santai.

_'sukur gue masih belum benah-benah barang. Jadi kagak nyesel dah'_ batinnya dalam hati sambil tertawa nista gara-gara inget kalau Kai, Ruki dan Aoi yang sudah benah-benah extra super sampai-sampai curhat ke Reita.

Kayak Aoi yang nanya_ 'Rei, lu tidur sama siapa?'_ atau Kai yang nanya_ 'eh kira-kira disana ada monyet gak ya? Gue ngebet banget nih foto bareng monyet hutan (?)'_ atau juga Ruki yang nelpon Reita cuma mau nanya_ 'Rei, lu bawa celana dalem berapa biji?'_ pertanyaan Aoi bikin Reita syok, tapi lebih syok lagi dengan pertanyaan Ruki. Celana dalem gitu! Gak etis amat! *plak!*

"apa boleh buat, kita latihan di tempat biasa aja" kata Aoi menengahkan.

"tempat biasa gimana? Lu nyadar gak sih, selama kita bikin band the GazettE ini, dari awal sampe sekarang latihan kita bisa di hitung pakai jari, itu juga nebeng di rumah Ruki" kata Reita manyun-manyun. Ruki ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"lah terus hukuman kita gimana? Dua lagu, DUA LAGU! KALIAN SADAR GAK? ARGH!" ujar Kai berhasil bikin mereka kaget.

_'Kai kesambet, hiyy serem'_ batin Uruha._ 'stress kumat'_ batin Ruki._ 'mulai dah ni orang gaje'_ batin Aoi dan_ 'sial, gak punya nomor RSJ lagi gue'_ batin Reita yang kalau di omongin blak-blak'an bakal ngena banget di hati Kai.

"udah Kai, gue ngerti kok kalo loe lagi stress ngadepin semua ini. Gue ngertiin posisi loe sebagai ketua" kata Uruha sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai. Tiba-tiba Kai nangis.

"kalian, kalian tau gak sih stressnya jadi ketua. Musti ngurus ini itu, mikirin semuanya, gue juga harus bisa mastiin itu lagu begini begitu. Gue butuh hiburan, tapi ternyata kita gak jadi lihat cewek-cewek cantik di pan…" belum selesai Kai melanjutkan kalimat nya, sandal jepit ungu –warna kesayangan Uruha- sudah nancep di kepala Kai.

"kirain apaan! Dasar bego!" kata Uruha yang ternyata tersangka dalam pelemparan sandal jepit kali ini.

"ya udah, gini deh. Karena lagu pertama kita yang filth and the beauty itu sudah bagus. Kita lanjut ke lagu ke dua aja" usul Ruki santai.

"ah, iya juga. Lagu pertama sudah sukses kok, cuma si centil ini aja yang tinggal di amplas skillnya" Aoi ngelirik Uruha. Uruha yang sadar habis di sindir langsung manyun 5 centi.

"iya tau dah skill loe bagus! Dasar jidat!" kata Uruha sambil nepok-nepok jidatnya sendiri ngejek Aoi.

Perhatian! Disini Aoi lagi ngiket rambutnya, poni diarahin kebelakang. Jadi tu jidat keliatan banget, wkwkwk *plak!*

"kuso! Daripada loe tante janda! Sialan!" sahut Aoi murka. Tante janda? Ya karena gaya Uruha yang kayak tante-tante dan warna kesukaannya yang ungu –janda gitu- hidup janda! Lha? XD

"sudah-sudah! Apaan sih kayak anak kecil aja" lerai Reita yang khawatir dengan Uruha dan Aoi yang dimasing-masing tangannya sudah ada sandal jepit –perang sandal jepit aneka warna dan motip- (?).

"ck! Diam lu pesek! Ini bagian gue!" kata Uruha sekena-kenanya karena terbawa emosi. Tiba-tiba Uruha dan Aoi merinding disko, dari arah belakang muncul Reita dengan aura horror-nya yang kental (?).

"otak kalian belum pernah gue jejelin sandal jepit haaa..?" Tanya Reita dengan nada lembut menyiksa sambil narik kerah baju Aoi dan Uruha dari belakang dan menggeret mereka.

"gara-gara loe nih! Ahhhh! Ittai..! Ampun Rei!" kata Aoi menyalahkan Uruha sambil meminta ampunan Reita-sama (?).

"ba..kaa.." kata Ruki lempeng dari kejauhan. Kai cuma ketawa-ketawi ngeliat Uruha sama Aoi disiksa Reita.

"lalu, bagaimana ini Kai?" Tanya Ruki kembali dalam perbincangan awal.

"gak ada cara lain, hanya itu satu-satunya cara.. yang sudah gue kasih tau ke lu tempo hari" sahut Kai serius. Ruki mendongakkan kepalanya (posisi dia lagi duduk, Kai lagi berdiri) menatap Kai tak percaya. Kai hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dengan tampang cemas. Ruki menundukkan kepalanya sambil meneguk liur. Gulp!

"woiii ngumpul! Woii!" panggil Kai menghentikan penyiksaan Reita sang bassist yang murka tingkat dewa karena di bilang pesek sama Uruha.

"apaan sih, gue kan gak bilangin lu Rei. Uruha tuh yang seharusnya lu siksa sendirian" kata Aoi sambil megangin pipinya yang memerah –kebiruan- karena di siksa Reita.

"semuanya sama aja! Sama-sama ribut! Orang lagi mikirin hukuman malah mau perang sandal! BAKA!" bentak Reita berhasil membuat Aoi terdiam kaku. Ia tak akan bisa melawan kata-kata Reita, orang yang ia sayang.

"jahara deh lu Rei…" kata Uruha sambil nyisir-nyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dan ngaca. What? Masih sempet-sempatnya aja ni anak! Aoi melirik ke Uruha, biang penyakit –ralat- keladi dari semua ini.

"ini juga gara-gara elu kali kampret! Kalo lu gak bilangin belahan hati gue pesek gak bakal gini jadinya!" tiba-tiba Reita kembali terdiam kaku, aura horror nya muncul lagi.

"apa lu bilang wo? Belahan hati? Pesek?" kata Reita pelan-pelan menghanyutkan. Dan kembali tertancap sandal jepit motip bunga-bunga bangke di kepala Aoi.

"ampun sayaaaaaaang!" kata-kata Aoi membuatnya memiliki sandal jepit warna biru laut menancap di kepalanya –lagi-, total sandal ; 2 sandal, kiri dan kanan. Pas sepasang, dan kini Aoi tak usah repot membeli sandal baru *plak*.

"sudah-sudah! Gue selaku ketua mau ngomongin hal ini ke kalian semua" kata Kai serius. Kali ini keseriusan Kai membuat mereka terdiam silent.

"ada apa ni Wo?" bisik Reita pada Aoi. Aoi menggeleng sambil melirik Uruha. Terlihat Uruha tengah memasang wajah ketakutan sambil memeluk bantal besar berbentuk sandal jepit (lagi-lagi sandal jepit).

"kalian tau kan, semester gak lama lagi. Lagu kita yang pertama dan lagu kedua kita –hukuman- itu bakal ditampilin nanti waktu semester, dan itu akan jadi nilai semester kita. Kalau kita gagal, maka semua nilai juga rusak, secara kita sekolah di Musical High School" semuanya menatap Kai terpana. Baru kali ini soalnya Kai serius banget kayak gini, dan mereka pun terharu (?).

"jadi, maksud lu kita harus se'segera mungkin latihan dan menentukan musik yang bagus dalam segi style dan skill?" Tanya Uruha membuat yang lain syok. Uruha si alay bisa ngomong hebat gini? Ini anugrah! Lagi-lagi mereka terharu. Uruha bingung karena ke'empat temannya nangis gaje.

"benar kata Uruha, kita memang harus mulai persiapan dari sekarang" sahut Reita. Di sambut anggukan Aoi yang tengah menyeka air matanya (?).

"bukan! Bukan gitu! Maksud gue, daripada kita stress dan bikin tugas kita ntu ancur, gimana kalo kita liburan sama-sama? Refreshing dan liat cewek-ce.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat nista-nya, Kai keduluan di getok pakai sandal jep.. *plak!* ganti deh, pakai hammer plastic yang tebel bukan main. Cukup untuk membuat kepala Kai yang isinya nista itu benjol 3 tingkat.

"ck! Ahou! Gue kira apaan, mana sudah terharu gini gue" kata Aoi sambil ngebalikin tisu –colongan dari toilet- yang dia pakai buat ngelap air matanya. Reita dan Uruha hanya ketawa cengo.

"akuin aja band kita emang yang paling gak jelas daripada yang lain" bisik Reita ke Uruha, Uruha ngangguk-ngangguk hebat.

"dengan ketua seperti itu…" Aoi ikut bisik-bisik. Reita, Aoi dan Uruha bersamaan melirik Kai yang daritadi senyam-senyum gak jelas ngayalin liburan bersama monyet, panda, jerapah, kucing, kelinci, ayam, trus.. STOP! Author capek nyebutin nama-nama hewan bonbin (?).

"by the way, ngomong-ngomong kenapa sih kita batal ke villa lu Ru?" tanya Ruki tiba-tiba. Ah iya! Mereka sampai sekarang gak tau apa alasan di balik keputusan Uruha untuk ngebatelin janjinya itu.

"itu, seperti yang reader tau mommy sama daddy gue gak ada. Mereka lagi honeymoon –entah ke berapa kalinya- di villa, katanya gak mau jauh-jauh. Cukup di Jepang aja" jelas Uruha berhasil membuat mereka yang mendengar sweetdrop berjama'ah. Tak termasuk pembantu Uruha yang memang sudah tau kebiasaan aneh supranatural (?) sang majikan.

"ahahah... ahahah..." mereka tertawa cengo seraya bangkit dari sweetdrop tadi. Udah tua bangka masih honeymoon-honeymoon'an? Ortu sama anak gak ada bedanya sih, rada-rada emang.

"stop! Sebelum ke-gaje-an ini mulai sepenuhnya menghantui kita (?) yang punya ide buat proses lagu kita kedepan, tolong share. Mumpung semua kumpul!" kata Aoi. Semua tepuk tangan bangga. Aoi hanya menepuk jidat melihat tingkah teman bandnya yang memang tak bisa jauh-jauh dari yang namanya gaje. Alasan yang kuat kenapa harus diberi nama the GAZEtte.

"eh gimana kalo kita nginep di villa gue terus latihan di sana?" usul Uruha. Semuanya langsung melirik tajam ke arahnya dan masing-masing ngelempar buah kelapa yang memang jadi minuman mereka saat itu.

"ITTAI YOO! BAKA MEMBA! a..apaan sih? Gila lu pada" kata Uruha lagi sambil nangis kesakitan.

"lu yang baka! Nanti yang ada gak bakal jadi lagi! Gemes gue. Reita! Suruh gue gebukin Uruha donk!" kata Aoi emosi. Reita hanya bisa menenangkan nya, sedangkan Ruki dan Kai hanya cuma bisa gemertakin gigi doank. Biasa lah, emosi tertahan. Apa lagi kasus Kai yang gatot –gagal total- liat cewek-cewek cantik.

"jaharaaaaaaaa!" teriak Uruha yang kemudian mulutnya di sumpel sendal jep.. *plak* -ganti- manisan buah apel. Uruha bukan nangis atau apa malah asik ngembat tu manisan.

"udah-udah, balik kayak semula aja. Latihan di rumah gue yuk. Kan studio gue di rombak, lagian ortu gue gak ada di rumah. Biasalah. Sekalian kalian nemenin gue tidur lagi, takut gue sendirian, kalo ada hantu gimana? Kalo tiba-tiba gue di culik gimana?" Ruki mulai dah autisnya. Perkataan Ruki cukup membuat mereka tersenyum cengo, awalnya sih bagus mau nebengin studio sekalian rumahnya, tapi akhirnya gak banget lah. Masa segala ngungkit-ngungkit hantu sama penculik. Siapa yang mau nyulik orang kayak elu Ruk? (gue! Gue!) *author angkat tangan* GUBRAK!

"dari tadi kek nawarinnya" sahut Kai datar.

"syukur-syukur gue tawarin ini. Daripada gak sama sekali" jawab Ruki ketus.

"ahh! Sudah-sudah. Yang penting dapat tempat latihan, kapan kita ke rumah lu ki?" tanya Reita. Ruki berpikir sejenak.

"besok aja gimana? Ortu gue take off besok sore. Nanti kita bakar-bakar ikan lagi"

"hah?" Reita dan Aoi kaget bersamaan, cukup bikin trio memba cengo ngeliat mereka yang kompak tiba-tiba itu.

"kenapa kalian? Janjian kaget?" tanya Kai cengo.

"bakar ikan ya? Ruki, barbeque aja deh. Gue trauma makan ikan gara-gara pernah di suapin tulang" Aoi melirik ke Reita dan di susul tinjuan maut dari sang nosebander tersebut.

_'bukan masalah itu sih, sebenernya kan... gue jadi inget kejadian antara gue sama...'_ batin Aoi dan Reita bersamaan sambil melirik ke lawan masing-masing. Jyah, nyadar nya telat banget (author geleng-geleng).

"aha! Gue inget! Haaa.. jangan-jangan kalian berdua..." goda Uruha.

"DIAAAAAMMMM!" GUBRAK! Gara-gara teriakan si duo maut Reita dan Aoi, trio memba Ruki, Uruha dan Kai terjungkal ke belakang secara berjama'ah.

**xXx**

"jaa!"

"jaa nee!"

Masing-masing memba bersahutan mengucapkan salam ketika pulang dari cagar alam (?) milik Uruha. Uruha pun pergi dengan damai ke alam sana (author di giles) -ralat- kembali memasuki kerumahnya.

Kuartet memba berjalan bersama. Kok jalan? Ya iya lah, pada gak modal mau nyewa ojek *buagh!* sengaja Uruha gak ngasi tebeng mobil, soalnya pak supir lagi sakit. Moga cepet sembuh ya pak! Semoga di terima di sisi Nya (lagi-lagi author di giles).

"neng, ojek?" tiba-tiba datang ojek payung –halah-. Bukan-bukan, itu tuh sejenis becak tapi tempat duduk penumpang nya di belakang. Cari aja dah di gugel (author di gebukin).

"eh pak..."

"DENGAN SUARA KAYAK GINI APA MASIH MIKIR GUE CEWEK HAH!" Ruki teriak kenceng-kenceng pas banget deket telinga si supir (?). Lumayan bikin tersungkur si tukang becak. Sukur tuh orang gak budek permanen. Cuma pendengarannya rada terganggu dikit. Sabar ya pak, moga di terima di sisi Nya (author di bejek-bejek pake becak).

Si tukang becak minta maaf berkali-kali dan terakhir nawarin naik becak dia sambil takut-takut. Takut budek permanen kalo sampai Ruki teriak lagi.

"ah! Gue sama Ruki nak becak yak! Lu bedua jalan kaki aja! Jaaaaaaaaa!" Kai buru-buru masukin Ruki ke dalam becak termasuk dia sendiri.

"eh! Tapi.." belum selese Reita ngelanjutin kata-katanya, si Kai udah teriak.

"paaakkkk! Cabut!" langsung dah mentang-mentang ada penumpang si tukang becak secepat kilat ngayuh sepedanya. Gak keliatan dah kayak becak, bener-bener cepat. Kali Rossi juga kebalap *plak*

"loh? Masa kita ditinggal? Berdu..." Aoi ngelirik Reita sambil neguk liur. Pikiran kotor muncul dimana-mana.

_'kok tiba-tiba bulu kuduk gue merinding ya?'_ pikir Reita sambil megangin tengkuk nya.

_'Jalan berdua sama Aoi?'_ Reita blushing, tiba-tiba aja dia ngerasa ada benda hangat megangin tangannya.

"sudah sore, hawa nya mulai dingin. Daripada nanti kamu beku, mending aku transferin aja chakra ku" Gubrak! Reita kalo gak di pegangin tangannya sama Aoi pasti sekarang lagi nyungsep di jalan denger kata-kata childish nya Aoi yang memang lagi demen nonton anime.

"kayak anak kecil" ujar Reita sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya yang blushing pake slayer yang dia bawa. Buat jaga-jaga kalo nosebandnya hilang gitu (siapa juga yang mau ngambil) *plak*

"ahahaha, gitu ya? Gak suka yang kayak anak kecil? Apa suka nya yang dewasa gitu?" tanya Aoi malu-malu sambil garuk kepalanya yang gak gatel. Biasa lah, ekspresi *gubrak*

"bukan gitu. Jadi apa ada nya aja. Aku suka kamu yang natural kok"

_'loh? Gue ngomong apa sih? Kok malah ngelantur kayak gini?'_ batin Reita sambil nepuk jidatnya. Bikin Aoi ngerasa. Yang gak ngerti, silahkan baca kembali ketika Uruha ngejek Aoi diatas.

Singkat cerita Reita dan Aoi pun jalan pulang berdua. Jalan kaki? Ya iya lah, mereka kan kere gak bisa naik taxi *buagh!* mereka emang sengaja pulang jalan kaki walaupun jarak dari rumah Uruha sampai rumah mereka jauh. Supaya lebih mesra aja gitu (author cengengesan).

Mereke berjalan berdua serta bergandengan tangan dengan bahagia sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan sepasang manusia (?) lainnya.

"Reita!"orang yang tak asing bagi mereka. Byou datang menghampiri sambil narik tangan Reita yang di pegang Aoi. Alkisah bikin hati Aoi panas 'susah-susah megang, malah di lepas' pikir Aoi murka. Baru aja Aoi mau nonjok Byou tiba-tiba aja...

"Aoi? Kamu Aoi Shiroyama kan?" tanya orang yang bersama Byou tadi.

"iya, gue Aoi. Lu siapa?" tanya Aoi dalam keadaan pause. Tangannya masih ngepal tuh, sekitar 30 senti bakal kena mukanya si Byou. Sukur gak jadi. Kan kasihan muka cantik nya Byou (author nosebleed).

"ini gue! Masa lu lupa? Kazuki!" Aoi mikir bentar.

"Kazuki? Si Kazu yang..." Kazuki yang dimaksud ngangguk-ngangguk sambil senyum autis. Tiba-tiba aja Kazuki meluk Aoi rapet-rapet. Dibalas pula sama Aoi. Udah kayak lintah aja, susah dilepas.

"Wo, dia siapa?" tanya Reita dengan muka asam (?) yang kayak nya jeles mendadak. Tiba-tiba aja Aoi langsung ngelepas pelukan gurita Kazuki. Nyadar kali ya tatapan membunuhnya si Reita.

"kenalin, dia Kazuki. Temen waktu SD. Lama banget ya kita gak ketemu! Sejak kita beda sekolah, apalagi waktu lu pindah ke luar negeri" jelas Aoi sambil ngajak ngomong si Kazuki.

"iya! Awalnya gue rada cengo juga. Itu orang Aoi apa bukan, tapi ternyata bener. Wkwkwk! Tambah sangar aja lu" ujar Kazuki ketawa sambil mukul bahu Aoi pelan.

"enak aja, gini-gini banyak yang naksir sama gue" gubrak!

"ahh, bentar. Gue mau kenalan dulu. Gue Kazuki. Sepupunya Byou, kayaknya kalian akrab ya?" tanya Kazuki sama Byou dan Reita.

"sepupu?" Reita sama Aoi kaget bareng-bareng.

"iya, Kazuki itu sepupu gue. Baru pulang kemaren, katanya pengen jalan-jalan keliling kota. Makanya malam ini gue ajak jalan" jelas Byou sambil ngerangkul Reita. Aoi panas dalam (?). Aoi pengen nendang Byou cuma masih nahan diri soalnya ada Kazuki. Gak enak gitu.

"kalian sibuk gak? Makan malam bareng gue sama Byou yuk! Byou lu gak keberatan kan?" tanya Kazuki semangat. Gak nyadar dia langsung ngegandeng tangannya Aoi. Reita deathglare. Dahinya dilipet tujuh.

"wah, gak lah! Malah bagus lagi, gue bisa deket-deket Reita" Byou ngelirik tajam ke Aoi sambil ngejulurin lidahnya.

"perfect! Ikoo!"

**xXx**

Di sebuah restoran bintang lima, tersebut lah empat laki-laki tampan, kece dan gahol *plak* duduk dalam satu meja.

Mereka adalah Byou dan Reita yang duduk bersampingan, dihadapan mereka telah ada Kazuki dan Aoi.

_'gue pengen duduk di samping Reita, sialan tuh Byou'_ batin Aoi yang emang nahan murkanya kurang lebih dari setengah jam tadi.

"silahkan, ini daftar menu nya tuan-tuan"

Setelah memilah dan memilih, menimbang dan membungkus, serta tak lupa membayar *plak* akhirnya mereka menentukan apa yang akan mereka santap malam itu.

"Reita, kok lu gak bales twitt gue?" tanya Byou.

"ah, gomen. Gue gak buka twitter, makanya gue gak bisa balas mention lu" sahut Reita sambil senyum cengo.

"nani? Twitter? Lu twitter-an ma orang ini?" tanya Aoi sambil nunjuk Byou.

"calm down, lu gak sopan amat sih. Gak malu apa di lihat orang" kata Byou angkuh sambil nyingkirin tangannya Aoi.

"ck! Kok gue gak tau Rei? Sejak kapan lu akrab sama ini orang?" tanya Aoi menggebu-gebu.

"makanya bikin twitter donk, gak gaul amat. Jadul sih" sahut Byou lagi. Aoi sudah pasang kuda-kuda buat nonjok si Byou. Untung ada Kazuki yang nenangin dia. Sedangkan Reita sendiri lagi nenangin Byou yang gak kalah nyiapin tendangan mautnya.

"huh! Liat aja! Pulang ini gue bikin twitter!" ujar Aoi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Byou.

"bodo amat!" sahut Byou. Kazuki menatap Reita, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan secara berjama'ah mereka menghela nafas.

"maafin Byou ya, dia keras kepala" kata Kazuki. Byou hanya mendengus waktu denger Kazuki ngomong.

"ahh, gue yang minta maaf. Aoi gak bisa jaga sikap" kata Reita balik. Aoi cuma bisa ngasi tatapan 'bukan gue yang salah' ke Reita.

Aksi diam-diaman antara Byou dan Aoi terjadi. Mereka diam aja selama nunggu makanan dateng. Sampai makanan nya dateng, mereka tetap diam. Malahan mereka saling tatap sambil ngelahap makanan dengan cepat. Seakan kalo habis tu makanan mereka bakal bilang_ 'gue yang menang! Dasar lu cemen! Ngabisin secuil makanan gitu doang kagak bisa'_. Tapi akhirnya makanan itu habisnya bersamaan juga *gubrak*

**xXx**

"nee, sudah malam banget nih. Gue sama Reita pulang dulu ya"

"ah! Sama kita aja!" Kazuki narik tangan Aoi. Reita cuma bisa pasrah ngeliat nya. Lagian masa dia mau ngamuk-ngamuk?_ 'gak etis banget'_ pikir Reita.

"iya, sama kita aja pulangnya" Byou gak kalah genggam tangan Reita. Reita yang kaget cuma bisa blushing. Tanpa Reita sadari Aoi deathglare ke Byou. Byou sengaja pura-pura gak tau biar semakin terasa nikmatnya *plak*

Di mobil Byou lengket banget ke Reita. Hati Aoi kempat kempot, cuma ya... lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa pasrah. Lagian dia mikir_ 'ada Kazuki ini'_ hah? Mak... maksud nya?

"Wo, lu ganti hape ya? e-mail lu apa? Tukeran yuk" kata Kazuki sambil ngebuka keitai flip nya. Aoi pun ngebuka hape nya sambil ngomong bla bla bla. Reita natep anteng ke mereka, Byou yang ngelirik Reita langsung ngomong...

"Reita, kita jangan mau kalah. Tukeran e-mail juga yuk" Byou senyum. Manis banget. Baru kali ini Reita liat Byou senyum tulus seperti itu._ 'Byou, senyum nya manis juga'_ batin Reita. Lho? Kenapa nih? Gak lama mereka tukeran e-mail juga.

**xXx**

"arigatou tumpangannya, jaa!"

"jaa mata nee!"

Reita dan Aoi akhirnya sampai. Sebelum itu mereka hanya berdiri kayak orang cengo sambil senyum-senyum autis dan ngucapin 'oyasumi nasai' dan masuk ke rumah masing-masing.

Dirumah Reita galau tingkat dewa. Bingung mau curhat sama siapa, akhirnya dia nelpon Uruha.

"nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan..." RBT Uruha, Nyan Cat jadi temen Reita buat nungguin Uruha.

"moshi-moshi, napa Rei?"

"Ru, gue mau curhat ma lu" kata Reita sendu.

"stop! Tunggu dulu, RBT gue apaan?" tanya Uruha tiba-tiba.

"nyan nyan nyan gitu. Nyan cat?"

"ahh! Lupa di non-aktifkan! Padahal kan gue pengen pasang RBT pirorin biar senada sama nada dering gue" gubrak! Uruha! Lu manis banget sih! (author njedukin kepala ke dinding).

"ah, lu mau curhat apa?" lanjut Uruha. Sejenak Reita menghela nafas dan kemudian melanjutkan perbincangannya.

"Ru, gue galau nih. Gue mau jujur aja, gue emang ada rasa sama Aoi"

"BRAK!" kedengeran ada suara benda jatuh atau lebih tepatnya hape Uruha yang jatuh. Gak lama Reita denger suara "wuuuuu!" dari seberang sana. Uruha lagi jingkrak-jingkrak soalnya Reita ngaku blak-blakan.

"moshi-moshi?"

"ah! Haii! Moshi-moshi Reita. Terus terus?" Uruha make lospeker, jadi denger waktu Reita manggil.

"tapi..."

"e? Nani ka? Tapi kenapa?" Uruha harap-harap cemas. Gigitin kuku, gak cukup kuku tangan, kuku kaki di embat (author di sumpel kaki sama Uruha).

"gue ngerasa, gue ada feeling ma Byou"

"BRUK!" kedengeran ada suara jatuh lagi. Kali ini bukan hape yang jatuh, tapi Uruha nya yang jatuh.

"Rei! Kepala lu baik-baik aja kan! Gak kebentur apa-apa kan? Bla bla bla" Uruha nanya berbagai macam hal aneh, takut kalo Reita ternyata emang lagi error otaknya, dan Uruha emang ngarep begitu.

"enggak! Gue ngomong ini berdasarkan kesadaran gue sendiri" GUBRAK! Uruha sweetdrop.

"Rei, kenapa lu sampe ada hati sama si Byou ntu? Terus gimana perasaan lu sama Aoi? Sebenernya siapa yang lu cinta!" Uruha keliatan pre-ngamuk. Uruha udah punya feeling kejadian ini bakal terjadi, sudah di buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, eh ternyata beneran kejadian.

"gue bingung Ru.. bingung.." terdengar Reita nangis.

"ya udah, ceritain semua yang pengen lu ceritain ke gue.."

* * *

Sementara itu di kediaman Aoi, nampak Aoi mondar-mandir gak jelas.

"gimana ini Kamisama? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Aoi terduduk sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Reita..." gumam nya sambil menatap lurus ke arah kamar Reita.

"Kazuki..." gumam nya lagi sambil memijit kepalanya dan sesekali melirik e-mail di hape nya.

_"hontou nii, I miss you..."_ Aoi menghela nafas ketika membacanya. Cukup lama sampai Aoi mau membalasnya.

_"I miss you too, Kazuki"_

_"Aoi, apa rasa rindu mu sama seperti rasa rindu ku? Aoi, aku masih sayang pada mu"_ sejenak Aoi terdiam dalam lamunan, mengingatkannya ke masa dimana dia bersama Kazuki.

_"ie, rasa rindu ini hanya sekedar teman, gak lebih"_

_"kenapa? Kita memang sudah lama kita gak ketemu.. tapi aku masih sayang pada mu Aoi"_

_"sudahlah Kazuki, akui lah hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Cukup hanya menjadi teman"_

_"kenapa? Apa karena ada orang lain? Siapa dia?"_

_"tak ada hubungannya dengan mu Kazuki, sudahlah"_

_"tidak! Siapa dia? Dia Reita kan? Aoi, aku lebih sangat menyayangimu, ku mohon Aoi"_ DEG!

_"ya, dia Reita. Kazuki, sudah lah, hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir"_

_"kau menyayangi nya? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau membenci ku? Aoi, aku ingin hubungan kita dimulai dari awal lagi. Hontou nii.. aitakute.."_

Aoi menutup hape flip nya. Membiarkan nya saja di atas kasur.

"Kamisama, kenapa rasa itu muncul lagi..." gumam Aoi mendekap pahanya.

* * *

apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

bagaimana perasaan Reita yang sesungguh nya? Aoi atau Byou?

lalu apa Aoi akan kembali pada Kazuki?

* * *

GOMEN NASAI YOO MINNA SAN! ToT

Shin baru bisa publish sekarang, terhitung 4 bulan sejak ff chap 7 di publish yak..

lama bangeeetttt! ToT *dijejelin sendal jepit*

biasalah, Shin yang lagi menikmati masa muda di perkuliahan ini terlalu stress, beginikah stress nya kuliah? (kok jadi curhat?) *plaked*

selama kulinah (?) Shin emang vakum buat bikin ff, tapi sekarang Shin balik lagi kok. WAIII!

Shin gak ngerjain project ff Our Band, Our Friendship, Our Love ini doank, ada project lain makanya rada lamaan bikinnya :D

nanti kalo udah klop, Shin bakal publish ff fandom ScReW di sini. YAY! Tepuk tangan semua! *bletak*

kembali ke ff, disini Shin bikin mereka gak jadi ke pantai. Why? pengen aja *digiles* XD

terlalu banyak sendal jepit yak? gak pada penasaran ya "darimana dapet tuh sendal?" XDDD *ngakak*

disini juga Shin munculin Byou sama chara baru si Kazuki *hug*

gara-gara keinget photo nya Kazuki sama Aoi nih, makanya Shin bikinin pair mereka

untuk chap selanjutnya Shin rada-rada nih. karena ada Kazuki, otomatis first line Shin bakal ke ubah, tapi tak apa lah

kita memang butuh yang asem-asem aka geregetan mode buat ini ff XD

ada req? ada saran? ada apa? ada-ada aja? *digiles becak* XD

nee minna.. don't flame, don't forget R&R OK?

* * *

**NB : Shin panggil nama nya lewat nick, Shin rada lupa nama reader nya, GOMEN! *membungkuk***

**Oh iya, nih ada balasan review dari shin buat :**

**Kumiko29 : **

kumiko chan :D

ff yang ini kayak nya panjang banget dari yang sebelum, sebelum, sebelum, sebelum, se.. *plak, sebelum nya :D

hoo, Kai sama Uru mank dari lahir udah gaje *disumpel sandal*

di sini Aoi tersiksa dan terbebani dan terGalau (?) ahahaha XD

Shin menikmati sekali bikin ff ini *gubrak*

nee, thx review nya :D

**Akihito Kouyoshima :**

aki chan :D

si Awo udah dari lahir begitu *plaked* XD

entah, kayak nya Shin lagi ngidam sandal dah, makanya sandal muluk yang nyempil di sini XD

wkwkwk..~

nee, thx review nya :D

**Bake-Hime :**

hehe, Hime chan :D

gomen update nya gak kilat ToT *ditabok sendal*

Shin memang mencintai pairing ini, tapi Shin kok rada gemes ya sama ff sendiri

mana ada Byou sama Kazuki lagi (lah? pan lu yang bikin Shin, rada-rada nih emang) =='

hahaha XDDD

nee, thx review nya :D

**snap-me :**

hi me chan :D

haii! arigatou sudah suki ff Shin *membungkuk*

tapi gomen, update nya lama T.T

apa? di stalk? jadi malu ^/^ *plaked*

yang chap 8 ini gimana? apa kurang banyak? apa kurang bumbu? *plaked again*

nanti Shin tambahin lagi :D

nee, thx review nya :D

**Kuro Bara no dArkY SaKurai :**

Kiky chan :D

gomen juga baru update T.T

ah iya, ada di chap.. umm.. lupa :D *ditabok sendal* tapi gak terang-terangan sih, mana gaje pulak =='

nanti Shin pikirin buat bikin rate yang rada tinggi yak wkwk, Reita x Aoi atau Kai x... upss XDDDDDD

iya! wkwk XD kayak nya Byou bakal lama nih Shin rekrut disini, bakal kempes dompet Shin, soalnya Byou mahal bayarannya (?) *dilempar ke laut* XD

nee, thx review nya :D

**monochrome frame :**

hi may chan :D

semangat wo! *joget cirlider pakek pom pom* XD

ya biasa lah, saga kan bintang iklan radio (?) XD makanya rada autis dikit maklum lah *ditabok bass*

gomen update nya telat (sekali) *membungkuk

nee, thx review nya :D


End file.
